


The Fragmented Veil

by missberrycake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampire!Zayn, vampire!Harry, vampire!Louis, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis gets attacked one night in the dark. It changes his life, just not in the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a vampire!AU for a while and this is what I've finally come up with. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but I reckon it'll have to do 'cause it's already so ruddy long.

The loud clatter of rain pelting down onto the bus stop roof roared in Louis’ ears. He pulled his coat closer to his face and turned up the volume on his ipod, scowling at the dark road in front of him. He’d been waiting for his bus home for almost forty minutes and had all but lost faith in it ever arriving. He was just contemplating calling Liam and demanding a lift when he spotted two pairs of feet join his on the flooded pavement.

“You waiting for the 826?”

Louis jerked his head up to see a pale blond boy looking at him questioningly, hands shoved in his pockets. Just behind him was another man wrapped in a long coat with dark curly hair standing out against his white skin. The darker one was staring at Louis intently, though his expression remained passive.

Louis shifted under their scrutiny, “Um. Yeah. Should be here soon, I reckon.”

The blond nodded, “Brilliant.”

Louis shoved his phone back in his pocket. Now there were others waiting with him he felt more confident that the bus would be there soon. He huffed loudly when, five minutes later his ipod ran out of battery. He stuffed it in his bag, sighing as he felt his trainers squelch, completely saturated with rain.

“Are you alright?” the blond asked, eyebrows raised.

Louis smiled, embarrassed. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine,” he shrugged. “Just autumn, isn’t it? Cold and wet and dark.”

The other previously quiet man hummed, moving closer. When he spoke his voice was deep and slow, “I prefer it, when it’s darker.” He ran his thumb over his lip and Louis’ eyes darted to the rings adorning his fingers. “The best things happen at night.”

“Right,” Louis replied, slowly. He laughed nervously as the two boys shared a look and walked forward.

“But then again,” the stranger carried on, “some of the worst things happen at night too.”

Something about the man’s tone unnerved Louis. His heart beat faster in his chest and he wrapped his fingers around his mobile, where it lay in his pocket. As he eyed the two strangers walking slowly closer to him, he began to feel like he was watching the beginning of a horror film. He prayed for the bus to turn up.

He spoke in what he hoped was a confident voice, “Look, gents. I’m not quite sure what you’re getting at but I’m not interested in any -”

In the blink of an eye the blond had moved forward, so close Louis could see his individual eyelashes. He was stunned into silence. Blood began pumping loudly in his ears when he realised he couldn’t see the other man anymore. He panicked when he felt a strong had wrap around his wrist from behind, another reaching around to cover his mouth. He started to struggle to get himself free but couldn’t break away.

“Sshh, little one,” the taller man whispered. “The more you fight, the worse it will be.”

Louis felt sick, tears springing into his eyes as he was dragged into a nearby alley, yells muffled in the rain. His breath hitched, fear taking over when he was pushed into the cold wall. As his head was shoved to the side he saw the blurred lights of a bus driving past. He squeezed his eyes shut, still futilely trying to fight off the strong hold the two men had on him. He was vaguely aware of a sharp pain below his right ear. Then there was nothing.

~

“What did you think would happen?”

“I don’t know! I couldn’t leave him. I don’t know what to do. That’s why I brought him here.”

Louis listened to the voices as he came to. He kept his eyes shut and body still as he tried to figure out what was happening. He attempted to lift his head slightly to hear better but his neck was too stiff.

The first voice spoke again, “You should’ve just left, walked away. What have I always told you?”

“I know what you said but you don’t understand how it felt. I _couldn’t_ leave him.”

Louis frowned. He recognised that voice. That was the man from the bus stop. The dark one. He froze as the memories of what had happened before he passed out ran through his mind. As he heard another familiar voice - must be the blond one, he thought - all hope of having been rescued by a passing Samaritan fled his mind.

“You might want to save this conversation for another time. Your boy’s awake.”

Louis blinked his eyes open. He was lying on a sofa in what looked to be a living room. He could tell it was still night outside, although the curtains were closed. There were three men in the room with him, the two from the bus stop and another who was looking at him with apprehension.

It was the man he didn’t recognise that spoke first, “Welcome to the land of the living.”

The blond snorted to Louis’ left. Louis kept his gaze low and movements sluggish, trying to assess the situation.

“I’m Zayn. You’ve already met Niall and Harry,” he pointed to the blond and the darker boy in turn.

"Harry,” Louis whispered the name. So normal. He could hardly believe someone like that had such a normal name.

“Yes?” The boy was crouched down in front of him in a split second. He looked concerned. Louis’ stomach rolled unpleasantly.

He spoke, voice quiet, “Please let me leave. I won’t say anything, just let me go. Please.”

Harry turned to Zayn, looking desperate.

“Tell me what you remember from before, Louis,” Zayn said softly. “It is Louis, right? We looked in your phone.”

Louis nodded, numbly.

“So?” Zayn prompted after Louis remained silent. “Before. What happened?”

Louis looked between Harry and Niall. He took a shaky breath in, “Um, I was trying to get home and, um, those two -” He looked back to Zayn, terrified he would say something wrong. Zayn just gestured for him to continue. “Er, those two attacked me. They,” his voice cracked, “um, took me into an alley and, I don’t know, they must’ve hit me, or something, I don’t remember.” He finished, voice quiet.

Harry stood up, jaw locked. “Niall drank from him, that’s why he can’t remember. Niall drank first, then I went to. That’s when I felt it, Zayn, _the bond._ He’s mine. I know it.”

Zayn pulled Harry up and over to the other side of the room before picking up Louis’ coat and bag from where they lay on an armchair and placing them in front of him. “You can go, of course.”

“But -” Harry started.

Zayn ignored him and focused on Louis. “You can go but I promise, you breathe a word about this to anyone,” he moved closer so his eyes were level with Louis’, voice deep, “ _anyone_ and I will kill you. I will find you and kill you. Don’t you dare doubt it.”

Louis momentarily froze before nodding and rushing to grab his things.

“No! Zayn, come on, please. You can’t let him leave, he’s mine. What am I supposed to do!?” Harry pleaded. Louis was shocked by the desperation in his voice.

Zayn responded, harshly, “You survived before, you’ll survive again. It’ll teach you not to disobey me in future, won’t it?”

As Zayn pulled him out of the room, Louis caught Harry’s eye. He looked younger in the artificial light. He followed as Louis was led down the hall, Niall quietly reaching to hold him back. “Louis!” he yelled, “I’ll come find you. We’ll be together, alright? I’ll find you, don’t worry.”

The door was shut on Louis’ face, the sudden silence enveloping him. Harry’s words were ringing in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. He stumbled backwards, hurrying away from the house and shivering in the cold. He pulled his coat on as he walked quickly down the path. As he straightened out his collar his fingers caught on his neck.

“Agh,” he exclaimed. He stopped short on the street, examining his skin. He softly brushed his fingers over the tender spot, only to find two raised marks in a row, just at the bottom of his neck. “What the fuck?” he whispered to himself. He turned to look back in the direction he’d come. He broke out into a run, trying to get as much distance between himself and that house as possible. ‘What had they done to him?’ he thought in a panic.

He pulled his phone out and called Liam.

 _“Louis! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been calling you all night,”_ Liam’s harsh voice came through on the line.

“Liam,” Louis practically sobbed in relief at hearing his friend again. “I’m sorry Li, I’ll explain later. Can you pick me up? Please, something’s happened.”

~

“We need to go to the police.”

Louis let out an exasperated growl, “No. Haven’t you been listening?”

Liam leaned forward, “Louis. They attacked you. You don’t even know what they did to you! You should go to the hospital!”

Louis bit his nails and sat down on their threadbare sofa, “I don’t think they did anything, you know, like that, to me. I haven’t got any bruises. It’s just my neck. They just scared me.”

Liam shut his eyes, “It wasn’t _just_ anything, Lou.” His expression turned soft, “Look, I get that you want to forget about it but you can’t let them get away with this.”

Louis was processing Liam’s words slowly, tiredness fogging his brain. He was frustrated and he was still scared. Scared. In his own house. How dare they make him feel like this? His lip started to shake.

“Louis, don’t. C’mon, come here,” Liam wrapped an arm around him. “What’s this about your neck?”

Louis took some deep breaths, “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I think one of them – I think they bit me. I think – Liam, I think they were vampires.” Liam’s hand froze where it was running up Louis’ back. Louis rushed to explain himself, “Or they think they’re vampires. They were so strong and so fast and – I don’t know, Li. The younger one, Harry, he really freaked me out. They were talking about drinking from me. I mean, who does that?” He hid his face in Liam’s neck.

He felt Liam’s breath tickle his hair, “Sshh. Okay. It’s alright. So, I think we can conclude that they were psychopaths. We’ll just move on, okay? We don’t have to think about it.” He paused. “Do you feel alright?”

Louis shifted. He felt weak and foolish and numb. He shrugged.

Liam stood up, “Look. I’ll get you something to eat then you can go to sleep, yeah? We’ll have a night on the sofa. I’ll bring your duvet down.”

Louis nodded as Liam left the room, memories of strong arms and heavy rain filling his mind.

~

Over the next few days Louis tried to forget and get his life back to normal. He went to his lectures, he went out with his mates and he called his mum. He couldn’t shake the thought of him, though. _Harry_. Harry staring at him through the rain. Harry pressed up against him, whispering in his ear. Harry pleading with him to stay. Harry, Harry, Harry.

“Fuck’s sake,” Louis growled in frustration, abandoning the copy of ‘Twelve Angry Men’ he was supposed to be reading for his next seminar. He glared at the other people in the library. Some were diligently working while others were surreptitiously eating crisps behind their books. He huffed and dragged himself to a free computer. When Google opened up he slowly typed in ‘Vampires’, pausing for a second before hitting enter. Half an hour later he was striding home, grumbling under his breath, “Stupid idea. No such thing as fucking vampires. Idiotic.”

A particularly harsh shiver ran through his body and his neck twinged painfully.

That night was when the dreams started. They were so clear and felt so real that it took Louis several minutes after he jerked awake to work out where he was. The dreams were innocent enough but they were all about Harry. It wasn’t so much their content that unnerved Louis, which was mainly just talking, watching telly or going for walk. Sometimes they were as simple as him and Harry just sitting down next to each other. It was the way that Louis felt in the dreams that was causing him to worry. He felt safe. It was as though Harry was his everything. Just hearing Harry’s voice would fill him with warmth. The way Harry would smile at in the dreams him made him feel like the most important thing in the world.

After finding Liam’s advice of ‘take some sleeping pills or something, it’ll just be stress’ more than unhelpful he found himself back in the library, once again staring at the computer screen. He’d come in early on a Wednesday morning, as it was student night in the city on a Tuesday and he knew that the library would be deserted.

As he contemplated the thirty million responses his search had attracted, he decided he needed to narrow it down. He’d have to be more specific to get past all of this Dracula stuff. He remembered Harry’s words from the other night, _the bond, he’s mine_.

His search pointed him in the direction of an old book written by some professor in the 80’s. It made for uncomfortably familiar reading. The words ‘bond’, ‘dreams’, ‘blood’ and ‘immortal’ were appearing with alarming regularity.

Louis banged his head on the table, in despair. Ignoring the glares from the few students that had joined him in the past couple of hours he grabbed his bag and headed out. When he walked through his front door twenty minutes later he headed straight to Liam’s room, finding him still in bed.

“Liam,” he said, gaining no response. “Liam. Li, wake up.”

Liam’s voice was muffled by his pillow, “What?”

“I want to go back to that house. Of those guys that attacked me.”

Liam sat up, squinting at him in the dark room, “What?”

“I want to go back and I want you to come with me,” Louis replied, face poker straight.

Liam stared for a moment before grumbling and pulling his duvet back over himself, “Give me half an hour.”

~

They’d been standing at the door for a full five minutes and Louis still hadn’t rung the bell. He could feel Liam fidgeting at his shoulder. He raised his hand, only to waver at the last second. _Again_.

“We can still go. We don’t have to do this today,” Liam reassured.

“No,” Louis frowned at the old fashioned letter box. “No. It needs to be now or I’ll never come back.”

He took a deep breath and rang the bell. A second later Niall opened the door.

“Jesus,” Liam murmured.

It was a fairly accurate summary, in Louis’ opinion. Niall’s skin was painfully white, almost translucent in the bright sunlight, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he was at death’s door. Louis barked out a nervous laugh at his own joke, which he quickly silenced after seeing the look on Niall’s face.

“What are you doing here? Zayn told you not to come back.”

Louis spoke quietly, “Well, I don’t think he said that specifically.”

“Who’s your friend?” Niall interrupted.

Liam bristled, “My name’s Liam. I know what you people did to Lou. I’m here to make sure he’s safe.”

Niall grinned, “Oh! You know what we did? Better come in then, tell us all about it.” He stepped to the side. Louis and Liam exchanged a nervous glance before stepping forward. The click of the door closing behind them was loud in the quiet house. Niall pointed to the door nearest to them, “You can sit in there. You want a drink?”

“No, thank you,” Liam replied automatically. Louis glared at him as they sat down. He had the good grace to look sorry.

Louis tensed when he heard a yell from the corridor. “Calm down, Harry!”

Harry and Zayn crashed through the door. Harry was staring at Louis with a wide smile. Louis’ eyes flicked over his dimples. He swallowed.

“Niall,” Zayn spoke, sounding tired. “Why did you let them in?”

Niall shrugged, “Thought it’d be best to deal with it head on, you know.”

Harry walked over to Louis and sat down next to him on the sofa. Louis’ heart raced and he shifted nearer Liam.

“Hi,” Harry said, voice soft.

Louis bit his lip, moving to press himself against Liam’s side. He blinked around the room before clearing his throat, “I want to know what you did.”

Niall’s eyes twinkled in Liam’s direction, “Thought you knew?”

Liam glowered at him.

Louis carried on, “I’ve been having weird dreams. I’ve – I’ve looked stuff up. I know what you are. I just want you to tell me how to stop it.”

“Stop what?” Zayn asked.

Louis shifted, glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye. He was still staring at Louis with a fierce determination, “You know what. Stop messing with me.”

Zayn smirked like he’d won something. “And what is it that you think we are, then?”

Louis looked over to Harry and Niall before settling on Zayn once more. “Vampires,” he said, voice clear.

Niall jerked his head to look at Zayn, who was calmly holding Louis’ gaze. Harry lent forward, “It’s not – We’re not, like, bad vampires, Lou.”

Louis whispered viciously, “Don’t call me that.”

Liam bit the inside of his cheek, shaking his head. Zayn raised his eyebrows, “Let me guess, you don’t think vampires are real? Think your friend’s having a bit of a psychotic break? How about I prove it to you?”

Liam rolled his eyes. The next second he was pressed up against the opposite wall, Zayn’s hands wrapped around his neck. Louis jumped up, Harry and Niall both standing at his sides.

“He won’t hurt him,” Harry murmured.

Louis watched Liam’s chest rise and fall rapidly, hands clambering at Zayn’s shoulders, trying to push him away. Zayn’s eyes were completely black. His lips were pulled back, showing off elongated fangs.

“Shit,” Louis said, weakly. Panic spread through him.

“Zayn,” Harry spoke, walking forward to grab Zayn’s arm. “I think he gets it.”

When Zayn finally let him go, Liam rushed over to Louis and held on to his arm. Louis grabbed him back, “Shit, sorry Liam. This was a terrible idea. We should go.”

“No!” Harry jumped in front of them. “No, please, Louis. Zayn’s just being an arse,” Harry glared over Louis’ shoulder where Zayn was taking a seat looking completely unbothered. “Stay, please. You said you looked stuff up right? You’ve been having dreams? They’re about me, aren’t they?”

Louis stayed holding on the Liam in the middle of the room, “Just tell me how to stop it, to break this bond, or whatever and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Harry’s face fell, “Break it?”

“Yes, break it. What else would we do! I don’t _want_ to want you!” Louis was almost yelling.

Silence fell as Louis huffed angrily, fear forgotten. Harry was still staring at him, face unreadable.

Niall interrupted the silence, “You can’t break it.”

“What?” Louis’ rounded on him.

Niall pursed his lips, folding his arms, “You can’t break it. If you wanted to stop it, you shouldn’t have come back here. Should’ve gone cold turkey, like. It’ll be almost impossible for Harry to get over it now.”

Louis felt the injustice well up inside him, “Why did you let me in, then? Why didn’t you send me back?” This wasn’t fair. He just wanted Harry to get out of his head.

Niall shrugged again, “You seemed pretty keen, to be honest. Plus, I want Harry to be happy, don’t I?”

Louis pulled his hair in frustration, “Great. So I’m fucking handcuffed to an undead-psycho-vampire-murderer now? Brilliant.”

“I’m not a murderer.” Harry’s voice was deep and slow. It reminded Louis of the night at the bus stop.

“So you’re only an undead-psycho-vampire? Much better.” Louis suddenly felt very tired.

Zayn grumbled from his corner, “Oh, shut up. You don’t know anything about how we live. You probably think we all sleep in coffins and run away, tails between our legs at the sight of a clove of garlic.”

Liam scoffed, “Well, what do you do, then, if not sneaking around at night attacking innocent people?”

“It’s all controlled, isn’t it?” Niall said, as if it were obvious. “If we did something proper crazy, the Elder’s would bring the storm. I mean, we _could_ kill people but we don’t. We don’t like doing that. Plus it’s more likely you’ll be discovered that way, which you can’t do.”

“But we know about you.”

“So we can’t let you tell anyone else,” Niall deadpanned.

Zayn laughed, “As if anyone would believe them anyway.”

Louis sighed, head in his hands, “I need a cup of tea. You do have tea, right? Please tell me you have tea.”

Harry smiled next to him, “We have tea. Come with me.”

Louis paused before following him into the kitchen. As Harry filled the kettle and leaned against the work bench Louis felt the now familiar fear build up again at being in the room alone with him.

He pressed himself into the opposite side of the room.

Harry shrugged, “Thank you. For coming back.” He was biting his lip, looking up at Louis through long eyelashes.

“I didn’t do it for you. I just wanted to stop thinking about you. That’s all.”

It was clear Harry was fighting not to smile, staring resolutely at the ground. “It’s hard, right? That’s what the bond is. It’s love. It’s hard to fight.”

Louis frowned, “It’s not love, that’s bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit. Do you know how rare the bond is? Mortals –”

Louis scoffed, “Mortals?”

Harry shrugged, “Whatever. The living. It doesn’t matter. They just don’t feel it the same.”

 “Rubbish. What you’re talking about is, like, stockholm syndrome or something. It’s like you’re forcing someone into reciprocating just by pure force of will. It’s not love if I don’t have a choice in it.”

Harry laughed, “Where’s your sense of romance?”

Louis jerked his head towards Harry, “Romance? Seriously? You’re talking about romance?” Louis stood straighter, glaring across the small table. “Do you know what I thought? That night? I thought you were going to rape me. I was terrified. So, you know, no. I really don’t want to hear about romance.”

Silence filled the room. Harry stared at the floor, shuffling his feet, “I wouldn’t do anything like that. To anyone. I’m not –” He looked up at Louis, “I love you.”

“No you don’t. You don’t know me at all,” Louis said, anger mounting.

Harry looked around the room, searching for inspiration, “It’s like, the living, they don’t realise. There’s one person out there, right. One person who’s meant for you, that you’re meant to be with. Sometimes mortals find them and just don’t comprehend how _lucky_ they are. It’s like they’ve got padding on, they can’t properly _feel_ it. I can feel it, Louis. It’s love. It hurts.”

“Good. I’m glad it hurts.”

“You’d feel it too, I know you would. Trust me,” Harry pleaded

“Why the fuck – Can you even hear yourself?” Louis despaired. The kettle was steaming in the corner, forgotten.

Harry replied, voice almost a whisper, “I’m not a bad person.”

Louis walked over to the door, stopping to look over to Harry, “Maybe you weren’t, before. You fucking are now.”

~

The dreams didn’t stop. Now they were full of Harry drinking tea. Harry barefoot. Harry smiling at him, dimples framing his mouth.

Louis was sitting in the campus café, going through the new play they were working through and highlighting his lines. When he looked over to sip his hot chocolate he jumped to see Niall sitting in the chair opposite him. He looked faintly ridiculous in a massive winter coat and sunglasses covering his eyes.

“Christ. How long have you been there?” Louis asked, looking around the room. Nobody was sparing them a second glance.

Niall shrugged, “Does it matter? I wanted to talk to you about Harry.”

Louis closed his script, “No shit.”

Niall leant forward, resting his hands on the table. He was wearing fingerless mittens. For some reason that calmed Louis down. “Listen, mate, you’re just going to make yourself miserable, if you keep ignoring it.”

“I’m not ignoring anything,” Louis sank down in his chair. “I texted him back yesterday.” That was true. Harry had stolen his number at some point and had been texting him several times a day. It was all harmless, mainly things about his day. When Louis had found himself automatically replying to a text yesterday, hitting send without a second thought, he’d turned his phone of for the rest of the day in defiance.

Niall pulled his sunglasses off. Louis had to look away. “Louis. C’mon. There is absolutely no point fighting this. All you’ll do is delay the inevitable. You’re bonded to him the same as he’s bonded to you. It’s happened because you’re meant to be together, alright? It’s not a punishment.”

Louis folded his arms, “Well, it feels like one.”

“He’s a good guy. I know our first impressions weren’t fantastic and I’m sorry about that, Louis, I really am but that’s not Harry’s fault.” Niall lowered his tone, “The blood thing is something we _have_ to do, okay? We don’t like it.”

Louis was growing more uneasy with the direction the conversation was heading. He ignored Niall’s comment entirely, “What’s your story, then? Are you, like, two hundred years old? Live through the plague or something?”

Niall smiled and leant back into his chair, easily accepting the change in conversation, “Not quite. I’m ninety two.”

Louis stared at him for a moment before smiling incredulously, “Fuck off.”

Niall grinned, “I’m serious. I'll be ninety three in September. Zayn’s two hundred and three. Another century and he’ll qualify to join the Elders.”

Louis got the feeling he was supposed to be impressed. “How old were you when, you know,” he nodded towards Niall, “You got bitten.”

“Twenty,” Niall replied easily. “1941.”

“’41?” Louis asked, slightly apprehensively. “Were you in the war, then?”

“I was, yeah. That’s when it happened. I died and then, suddenly, I was awake again. I was saved.”

Louis paused, searching Niall’s face, “But it wasn’t your choice? You didn’t ask to, like, become undead or whatever.”

“No, but I was glad.” He ran his palms over the table top, “Gave me a chance to say goodbye properly. I have a wife, you know, and a daughter.”

“Really?” Louis was shocked. Visions of Niall in uniform, sending letters home from the trenches ran through his mind.

“Yep. Well, I did. Elsie – my wife – died about fifteen years ago. My girl, Martha, she has her own family now,” Niall trailed off.

They were quiet for a while until Louis whispered, “I’m sorry, man.”

Niall smiled, “It’s alright. It’s life isn’t it? It’s a good thing anyway. I got to see them one more time and say goodbye properly. I think that’s worth it, I really do.”

“You didn’t stay in contact?”

“Nah. I couldn’t really. Too much explaining to do, it would’ve changed everything. It wouldn’t have been fair on Else.” He coughed, “I still check in on Martha, make sure she’s doing alright. You find ways.”

Louis hummed.

“It was Zayn,” Niall said.

“Sorry?” Louis questioned.

“It was Zayn. Who saved me. We’ve been together ever since. He’s amazing, you’ll see it. He just wants what’s best.”

Louis scoffed, “Right. His idea of what’s best is keeping me and Harry apart at all costs, is it?” Niall smirked. “What?”

“I thought that’s what you wanted as well, wasn’t it?” Louis could hear the smugness in Niall’s voice.

Louis licked his lips, “That’s not what I meant.” _Stupid brain_. “It’s just from what you’ve been saying –”

Niall cackled, “Yeah, alright, don’t hurt yourself.” He ruffled his hair, “Zayn’s just – He always said to me and Harry, if we felt the bond, to just walk away.”

“How come?”

Niall shrugged, “He’s just trying to protect us. He found his partner. They’d been together for, like, forty years or something when I met him. She was lovely.”

Louis fiddled with his Styrofoam cup, “Was she a vampire too?”

“She was when I knew her. She was killed. It was before Harry. It was – There was a bit of a bust up. I’m not sure, Zayn doesn’t really talk about it. She was killed by another group. Decapitated.” Niall looked uncomfortable. “He was heartbroken.  I mean, it took him decades to get back to something resembling his old self. He doesn’t want that to happen to either of us.”

Louis stared at Niall, miserably, “But now it has.”

Niall raised his eyebrows, “Doesn’t have to have the same ending.”

Louis ran a hand across his face, “Shit.”

“Hey,” Niall reached out across the table and shook Louis’ arm. The contact only lasted a few seconds but the cold of Niall’s touch travelled the whole of Louis’ body. “Harry’s a sensitive soul, alright? I know you probably don’t believe me but he is. Give him a chance. Let him show you what he’s like.” Louis blinked at him. “I have to go but I’ll see you around, alright mate?”

Louis nodded. As Niall walked away he muttered to himself, “Stupid, friendly bastard.”

~

Louis was lying in bed on a Saturday afternoon, watching episode after episode of ‘The IT Crowd’ online. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Harry waiting for him. He chewed his fingernail for a while before opening it.

_Hi Louis :) Did you want to come over tonight? We’re having a few people around to watch X-Factor. Thought it might be nice to see you. If you want. x_

Before he got a chance to contemplate a reply another message popped up.

_They’re alive people, if you’re wondering._

He smiled to himself.

_You can bring Liam. Niall thinks he’s funny. x_

Louis chucked his phone on the bed and shut down his laptop. He’d been doing a lot of thinking since he’d spoken to Niall the other day. He’d started texting Harry back and was feeling more comfortable talking to him, although he suspected that may have something to do with not being able to see him. He was having serious issues connecting the Harry he’d seen at the bus stop to the Harry in his dreams.

He wondered downstairs, sliding down next to Liam on the sofa, who was playing on the x-box and yelling at the screen.

“You busy tonight, Li?” Louis tried to sound as casual as possible.

Liam answered distractedly, “Nope. You wanna go out?”

Louis shrugged, “Harry’s invited us over, thought we might drop in.”

Liam let his arms fall as his avatar was dismembered by zombies. “Drop in?”

Louis grabbed the discarded controller, starting up a new game, “Whatever.”

After a minute Liam sighed, “I’ll come with you, if you want.” Louis hummed, eyes focused on the screen. Liam spoke softly, “You know what you’re doing, right Lou?”

He left it a while before answering, “Not really.”

~

It was surprisingly warm as they headed up the artificially lit path to the old house. Liam had taken to calling it the vamp-pad. Harry opened the door as soon as they stepped through the gate. Louis waved awkwardly.

“Hi,” Harry breathed out, clearly delighted to see them. “Come in, come in. Everyone’s in the front,” he rushed taking their coats.

“Right,” Louis mumbled, walking into the living room. Zayn and Niall were there as well as three other people. Louis thought he recognised one of them from around campus.

Zayn nodded at them, “Alright, guys? This is Steph, Dan and Harman.” The three strangers waved.

Louis jerked his thumb next to him, “This is Liam and I’m Louis.”

Harry shuffled past them, “Li, you can take my spot on the sofa if you like. Louis, you alright with me on the floor?” He looked at Louis anxiously.

Louis felt Liam flick his wrist. “Yeah. Fine,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He settled on the carpet in front of where Liam was sitting. Liam had been placed next to Zayn and wasn’t looking too pleased about it. Louis tried to relax but having Harry pressed to his side was making it hard. Niall was grinning at him. “Did you want something?” he asked.

Niall simply grinned even harder, if it were possible, “Nah. You two want a drink? Beer?”

Louis nodded gratefully.

Once the show started, conversation between everyone sprung up easily. Louis and Harry stayed quiet and still on the floor. The back of Harry’s hand brushed against Louis’ knuckles causing his heart to beat loudly in his ears. Harry’s skin was cool, making Louis’ tingle. It was as if his entire being had been reduced to the sensation in his hand.

“You had a good week?” Harry asked, interrupting Louis’ internal panic.

“Oh,” Louis turned to face him. “Er, yeah. Can’t complain. Y – Er, you?”

Harry smiled, white teeth twinkling. Louis wondered what his fangs would look like. “Not bad. Better, since you started talking to me.”

Steph laughed loudly at something Niall had said.

Louis leaned closer to Harry, voice low, “Do they know?”

The corners of Harry’s mouth turned up, “No. We’ve only known them for a couple of months. They think we’re students. Keep a load of text books in your room, go out on a few socials, no one’s any the wiser.” Harry’s breath was tickling Louis’ ear, voice quiet enough to make sure nobody heard. “I mean, people’ll generally believe what you tell them. Only a weirdo would lie about something like that.”

“That is true,” Louis smirked. Harry pouted at him. He caught the laughter bubbling in his throat before it escaped. Coughing, he said, “So, you move around a lot?”

Harry shifted, taking a sip of beer.

Louis frowned, “Can you drink that?”

“Nobody’s told me I can’t.” Harry chuckled, “We move every three or four years. Keep to student areas mainly. We look so young, it’s the best cover.”

One of the boys, Louis thought it was Harman, spoke up as an advert break started, “Are you two going to be whispering to each other all night? I’m just asking, it’s not like it’s annoying or anything.”

Quiet chuckles broke out across the room and Harry threw a Dorito at Harman’s head. They did stop whispering, though. Louis made an effort to join in with group conversations, groaning loudly when Gary Barlow told yet another contestant that they were what the show was all about.

It was a fun night, overall. Louis managed to forget, if only for a few seconds at a time, that he was laughing along with a group of vampires that had attacked him.

He was helping Zayn clear out empty glasses in the kitchen, during the final advert break when he stood back and asked, “So, are you really are two hundred and three?”

Zayn turned to him, eyebrows raised. He pulled a face, “Er, yeah.”

“I’m surprised you guys even watch ‘The X-Factor’. And you all have phones and shit. Shouldn’t you be mourning the loss of the telegram? Longing for the day top hats come back into style?”

Zayn smirked, “You’re a cheeky git. I was never fond of top hats.” The walked back towards the front room, “It’s best to keep as up to date as possible. It makes you feel more involved, less isolated from the rest of the world.”

“That’s surprisingly deep,” Louis commented as they joined the others.

Niall looked over, “That’s our Zayn in a nutshell. Not boring him, are you?”

“As if I could,” Zayn drawled, sitting down.

The show ended and some unfortunate that Louis couldn’t quite remember the name of was relegated to sing for their survival tomorrow. Nobody made a move to leave.

“Tell you what,” Niall spoke up. “We’re young and crazy. It’s a Saturday night. Let’s do it. Let’s watch a movie!”

Cheers erupted from the group. Harry, however, nudged Louis’ shoulder, indicating to the door. They both stood up, attracting wolf whistles from Dan and Harman. Louis caught Liam’s questioning glance and gave him a thumbs up, although he was grateful when Harry only took them as far as the stairwell, sitting down on the forth step up. Louis sat opposite him, a gap between them.

Harry ruffled his hair, “I thought we could talk. I just want to say thank you. I know you’re trying with this whole bond thing and I know it’s hard. I just, I really appreciate it.”

Louis scratched his ear, shrugging, “It’s alright, I suppose. Now I’ve had time for it to sink in. I get what you mean. I mean, I’m not convinced it’ll work but I won’t fight it, if it happens.”

Harry smiled sadly, “I’m sorry about that night.”

Louis looked at his hands and nodded. He fiddled with a loose thread on his jumper, “I spoke to Niall. He told me about how Zayn turned him, how he was married and stuff, before.”

Harry hummed.

Louis looked up at him, “What – Will you tell me what happened to you? It’s just, you look so young.”

Harry shifted so he was facing Louis more directly. He shrugged, “I am young. Or I was. I was nineteen when I was changed. It wasn’t Zayn or Niall. I don’t know who it was.”

He looked sad. Louis fought down the urged to wrap and arm around him, settling for nudging his foot with his own. “They didn’t stick around? Aren’t there rules or something?”

Harry sighed, “No. Well, _yes_ , I supposed there are, like, guidelines but nothing’s law or anything. Your Sire’s generally supposed to stay with you. Not forever like Zayn and Niall, but for a while at least. It’s poor show not to.”

Louis slid a little closer on the step, “What happened? Why did they leave?”

Harry was quiet. His legs were curled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees. Louis thought he wasn’t going to answer until, “There was a group of them. I’d gone out to a club. I hadn’t told my mum.” He looked up nervously, “Back then the whole gay thing was still very … underground. It wasn’t illegal. Well. There were restrictions and stuff. I think my mum would’ve been alright with it, in the end, but I never told her. I couldn’t face it.” He paused for a while, staring at the wall. “So I was at this club with some friends and I got really drunk. Too drunk. I ended up walking back by myself and I just got jumped by this group. I – I didn’t really know – they – I thought –” Harry huffed.

Louis leant forward, “It’s alright. You don’t have to say.”

Harry sucked in a breath, “Okay.” He moved so that his arm was pressing against Louis’. “They left me there, afterwards, covered in blood. I thought I was dying. I mean, I was dying, I suppose. I was already dead.” Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s hands, which were clasped tightly together. He reached out, daring only to lay his curled hand on Harry’s wrist. It seemed to calm him down a little. “That’s when Zayn and Niall found me. Must’ve smelled the blood. They took me home, sorted me out.”

Harry looked over to Louis, eyes travelling over his face. Louis felt heavy. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said quietly.

Harry shrugged. “It’s in the past now, isn’t it? It’s not so bad. Niall and Zayn are the best friends I could want. I get lonely sometimes, I suppose. But now –” he trailed off.

Louis got the distinct feeling he was going to say something about him. He chose not to question why his chest fluttered at the thought.

“I’m fifty seven,” Harry said, suddenly.

“Sorry?”

“I’m fifty seven years old.” He looked nervous, “You don’t think it’s weird, do you, that I’m technically old enough to be your granddad?”

“Well, only just,” Louis said. Harry cringed. “It’s not any weirder then the fact that you’re a vampire and supposedly my soul mate because apparently those actually exist.” Hoping to lighten the mood, he added, “And I know Zayn’s, like, super ancient so I’m a bit disappointed to be honest.” Harry looked so horrified that Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “Jesus, Harry, I’m joking.”

Harry bit his lip. Louis was sure that if he could, he’d be blushing. He shoved Louis playfully into the banister, “Oh, shut up.”

~

“Where are we going?” Louis asked.

Harry turned to him from the driver’s seat of his car. “It’s a surprise,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis sighed. The two of them had been spending a lot more time together. He’d been having less Harry related dreams but the fact that he’d been spending most of his day thinking about the guy ruined the effect somewhat. He was relieved and unnerved to realise that he had started to look forward to seeing the vampire.

“Is it a nice surprise or a nasty surprise?”

As much as he was warming to Harry, the fact that he was a blood-thirsty vampire who believed that Louis was _his_ played on his mind.

Harry drew his eyebrows together in thought.

“Well, the fact that you’re having to think about it worries me a little, I won’t lie,” Louis said, sounding more anxious than he intended.

Harry was quick to respond, “It’s not nasty. It’s just that you might not think it’s nice.” He looked over at Louis nervously.

“Why wouldn’t I think it’s nice?”

Harry grimaced as he slowed down at some traffic lights, “It’s not _bad_ , it just might be a little depressing. I dunno, you might think I’m being presumptuous or something like that.”

Louis huffed, saying sarcastically under his breath, “You? ’Presumptuous’? That _is_ surprising.” Harry bit his lip, focusing back on the road. Louis squirmed, feeling a little guilty. “Why are you still driving this piece of shit anyway? Surely you’ve got enough money saved for something newer? Beside, this must cost a bomb to keep up.”

“What?” Harry mock-outraged. “’Piece of shit’? I’ll have you know I saved up for _ages_ to get this car. She’s my pride and joy.”

Louis looked dubious, “Pride and joy of, what, the 80’s? I feel like I’m in an episode of ‘Life on Mars’ or something.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “That’s the 70’s. You’re thinking of ‘Ashes to Ashes’.”

“Not really the point,” Louis smirked.

“Whatever. This car has seen me through some troubled times. I wouldn’t leave her.”

Louis laughed, “That would be sweet if you weren’t talking about a car.”

Harry smiled at him, pulling onto a quiet street, “Sshh, you.” He pulled over, turning off the engine and looking to Louis nervously, “We’re here.”

Louis looked out of the windscreen, “Where?” It was just a normal residential street with rows of old Victorian terraces, cars parked along the sides. He turned back to Harry, who suddenly looked very small in his seat.

Harry spoke quietly, “This is where my mum and sister live.”

Louis’ mouth dropped, “You’re mum and – What, here? I didn’t realise you still saw them? Fuck, you’re not going to introduce me, are you?” He panicked, “I’ve been wearing this shirt for three days in a row!”

Harry laughed quietly, “No, I’m not introducing you. I don’t see them. They think I’m dead.”

Louis blinked, “Christ. Okay, well what are we doing here then?”

Harry tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, looking up at Louis shyly. He shrugged, “I just come and watch them, sometimes. I like knowing they’re okay. It calms me down to see them, even if I can’t talk to them. It helps me think.” Harry smiled, “You don’t think I’m crazy?”

“God, no,” Louis gasped. “That makes perfect sense.” He slumped down in his seat, “Harry. Shit. That is a little depressing. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he said, opening his car door and stepping down. He ducked down to speak to Louis, “You comin’?” He said it in such a manner that Louis knew he was giving him an out.

Louis nodded, “Sure.”

They walked slowly down the pavement, shoes clicking on the cobbled ground.

“So, what are they like? You’re family?” Louis asked into the still evening air.

“Well,” Harry drew the word out, thinking. “When I was alive, we were always laughing, you know. They were happy people. Always welcoming, always seeing the good in everyone.”

Louis shoved his hands in his pockets. “And now?” he asked, nudging Harry with his elbow.

Harry sighed, “They’re old. It’s weird, seeing them grow older when I’m not. My sister, Gemma, she’s sixty now. My mum’s in her nineties. That’s why she’s moved in with Gem and Richard, I think.”

“Richard?”

“Her husband. I just get scared that each time I see my mum it might be the last time.”

Louis looked at Harry’s profile. He looked so distressed it made Louis heart ache. Louis wasn’t a bad person. Regardless of whether he was a vampire or not, Harry clearly cared about his family still. It was cruel, Louis thought, that Harry had to watch them live their lives from the side-lines.

“You never thought of saying anything? Telling them what happened?” He thought that if he’d been turned into a vampire, his mum would be the first person he’d tell.

Harry shook his head as they turned a corner, “At the time I was too worried about what they’d say. I didn’t want them to reject me. I mean, I know now they wouldn’t have but I wasn’t thinking straight at the time. Then, I left it too long, you know? My dad died, like, thirty years ago. It just seems a bit pointless. They’ve moved on.”

Louis stayed quiet. He watched warily as Harry stopped on the pavement, pointing over a short fence across the road to a long garden. At the top, an elderly lady was sitting on a bench, petting a droopy eyed beagle next to her. As they watched, another woman, not as old but her hair was mainly grey, came out with a mug of tea. The two chatted for a while, although Harry and Louis were too far away to hear.

“God,” Harry breathed, eyes on his mother. “She’s so much worse than last time.” Louis turned to see him bite his nail. “Fuck.”

Louis couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He looked back to the elderly woman. Harry’s mum. Her head was drooping on her neck. He slowly reached his hand out and brushed his fingers against Harry’s before entwining them together. Harry grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly as he continued to watch.

They stayed like that for a good while until night settled properly, drawing the two woman inside. Harry stared at the back of the house a while longer before Louis tugged on his hand. “Come on, Haz. It’s getting cold,” he said, voice gentle.

They retraced their footsteps back to the car. Louis kept his hand locked tight around Harry’s. When they were sat back down in the car Harry turned on the engine and looked over ruefully to Louis, “Might have to wait a while for it to de-mist. Sorry. The heating’s terrible, I don’t usually bother with it, ‘cause, you know but if you get too –”

“Harry,” Louis interrupted. “It’s fine. Harry. Why did you bring me here?”

Harry spoke, voice rough, “I wanted to show you what’s important to me. I want you to trust me.”

Louis ran a hand over his face, sighing heavily, “I know I’ve said some harsh things to you but I do appreciate that you’re trying to make this easier for me.”

“I love you, Louis,” Harry said seriously. “I haven’t even brought Niall or Zayn here. This is my family. I want you to be part of it.”

Louis stared at him. He was beginning to have trouble remembering clearly how Harry had been when he’d attacked him. He couldn’t forget that.

“Will you show me your fangs?” he asked suddenly.

Harry frowned at him, “I don’t see –”

“Please. I need to see.”

Harry sighed, “Alright. But don’t freak out. I won’t hurt you.”

Louis nodded. In an instant Harry had transformed. It wasn’t dramatic. In the dark it was hardly noticeable but what Louis did notice made shivers run up his spin. Harry’s eyes were dark, void of all the emotion they’d held only seconds before. His fangs protruded from his mouth, pressing right into his bottom lip. Louis let out a shaky breath. Harry definitely wasn’t human.

Harry blinked, returning to normal, “Alright?”

“Alright,” Louis said, voice wavering a little. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You told me about how you were attacked, right?” Louis asked, fiddling with the zip on his coat.

Harry drummed his hands on the steering wheel, “… Yeah.”

“Were you scared?”

Harry frowned, “Yes. I’ve never been more scared in my life.”

Louis turned to him, “Right. So, why do you scare other people? Now that I know you better, I can tell you’re a decent person. Why did you have to terrify me that night?”

“It’s a scary thing, isn’t it? Having your neck bitten? I can’t change what I need,” Harry looked perplexed.

Louis shifted in the car seat so he was facing Harry, “But you didn’t have to build it up. You drew it out deliberately, to scare me. Don’t lie to me, I know it was deliberate. I just want to know why. I don’t think you’re a monster.”

Harry searched Louis’ face, “It’s not – I’ve never really – In the beginning, I found it really hard, really hard. I supposed I stopped thinking of them as people. It’s just – It’s a game.” He shrugged, “That’s how I think of it. I know it’s bad but it’s better to disassociate yourself from it. Make sure you keep it as something separate and, I dunno, make sure it doesn’t define you.” His hands were softly clawing at his own chest.

Louis licked his lips, leaning forward, “That doesn’t explain why you make it a goal to terrify people.”

Harry stared out of the windscreen, pausing a while before speaking, “I suppose if you add the theatricality, it’s more like a performance. It’s not really me. I’m just playing up to what everyone thinks a vampire should be.” He let out a pathetic laugh at himself, “So, yeah, I try to come off as mysterious, as dangerous, because I know I’m not. It’s like, because it’s not me, it’s not my fault. It’s like a self-fulfilling prophesy.”

Louis hummed, “I suppose that makes sense. You’re a good actor.”

“Sorry,” Harry said. He sounded it. “I won’t scare you again.”

Louis cocked his head, reaching over to rub Harry’s arm, “I believe you. It’s alright. I think I get it.”

Harry looked over to him, eyes red, “I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I’ll change the way I do things. I’ll make sure it’s as quick as possible, Lou, I promise.” He grimaced, “Sorry, I mean Louis.”

“You can call me Lou,” Louis said quietly.

Harry’s eyes twinkled. They looked so much nicer green, Louis thought. “Right. _Lou._ I’m sorry. I will change, I promise.”

Louis sent him small smile, “I know. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

~

Louis gazed at the dense fog pressing up against the kitchen window. He took a sip of tea, considering skipping his morning lecture and going back to bed. Liam ambled into the kitchen, fully dressed, grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

“Hey, Tommo. Good night?”

“Uhuh.” Louis was not a morning person.

“I’m out with the team tonight, so don’t wait up,” Liam said before draining the bottle.

Louis eyed him, “S’alright. I’m seeing Harry tonight anyways.”

Liam stopped where he was zipping his bag up, “Harry again?” He smirked, “You’ve been spending a lot of time together. What do you do?”

“Well,” Louis said, placing his empty mug in the sink and leaning against the counter. “Tonight I’m going out on a hunt with him.”

Liam looked aghast, “What? Why?”

“Because I asked to,” he answered simply.

“Um,” Liam frowned, confused. “Why on earth would you ask for that?”

Louis pushed himself up to sit on the counter and ran a hand over his mouth, “I’m still having trouble seeing Harry as a vampire. I mean, there’s Harry as Harry and he’s just this lovely, ridiculous guy and then there’s Harry, terrifying vampire Harry.”

Liam nodded and hummed in agreement.

“I just need to fit them together in my mind.”

“But going on a hunt?” Liam asked anxiously. “It seems a bit extreme. Are you sure?”

 “Yep. I’ve talked it over with Niall and Zayn as well. They think it’s a good idea.”

Liam raised his eyebrows, “Well, alright but, will you text me, when you’re out? I don’t think Harry’ll do anything but just in case? I worry about you Louis.”

Louis smiled, jumping down from his perch to pick up Liam’s bag and hand it to him, “I know you do. He said we should be done by ten anyway. I’ll give you a call then?”

“Okay. Right, well. Happy hunting!” Liam said. He seemed to realise what he’d just said and the two boys cringed at each other for a second. “Er, I think I’m gonna go now.”

“Good idea. See you, Li!” Louis shouted as Liam closed the front door.

~

“So, how’s life? Death. The thing, er, things. How’s things?” Louis closed his eyes for a second in horror before plastering a friendly smile across his face. He was nervous.

Harry let out a deep chuckle, smiling fondly at him, “Not too shabby.”

“Good, good,” Louis murmured distractedly. He kept catching the eye of people walking past them and panicking that they knew what he and Harry were about to do.

“Louis.” Harry stopped him, pulling his hand away from his mouth where he was biting his nails, “Calm down. You don’t _have_ to go through with this. You can just stay here, or go home if you want. This isn’t part of the deal, alright?”

Harry was speaking so softly, it calmed Louis down. He shook his head, “No. I need to see this. I have to know what I’m getting myself into.” His eyes followed that path of a young woman as she walked past them, weighed down by her bags of shopping. “You promise you won’t scare them?” he said, looking directly into Harry’s eyes.

“I swear.”

Louis nodded, shivering in the cold. Harry stepped back, looking distracted. “Are _you_ alright?”

Harry frowned before stepping closer again, “You won’t hate me? Once you see it? It’s been going so well between us, I don’t want to ruin it.”

Louis stared up at the bright lights illuminating the High Street. He pulled Harry close, breath clouding in front of him. His arms were under Harry’s jacket, wrapped around his waist. Harry was staring down at him, intently.

“I don’t know,” Louis said, honestly. “I _do_ know that I can’t carry on with this at all if I don’t know all of you. Even the vampirey parts.”

Harry whined, holding tightly to Louis’ forearms, “Okay. Okay, right. Okay.”

Louis smiled, “Okay?”

Harry huffed a laugh, “ _Okay_. Let’s go. We should find somewhere quieter.”

As they walked further away from the city centre Louis started to feel uneasy. Harry’s quietness was reminding him of the night at the bus stop. He needed to distract himself. “Harry?” he intended to say more but couldn’t think of anything.

Harry seemed to understand, though. He took hold of Louis’ hand, tangling their fingers loosely together, “How about I tell you about how vampires feed? Would it make you feel better, knowing what to expect?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, better.”

Harry looked ahead, “Right. So, it has to be human blood, an animal’s will help if you’re on the brink of death or something but won’t do much else. We _can_ drink other vampire’s blood. It gives you a buzz but doesn’t help sustain you at all. Kinda like alcohol, I suppose.”

“I suppose. Fuck. There’s so much to learn. I didn’t even know vampires bled,” he said, exasperated.

“Oh yeah. I mean, we can’t die from blood loss but we’ll bleed all over your carpets if we have to.” Louis laughed. Harry carried on talking, “We feed at night. We can go out in the day but, well, you’ve seen us, we look a bit … odd? Mortals can tell we’re not quite right and will just avoid us. When we pierce the skin most people pass out, like you did. I don’t really know why, to be honest. Some don’t. I don’t like that. I was awake for it all when it happened to me.” Louis felt Harry rub his thumb across the back of Louis’ hand. “We don’t have to drink a lot. Just a pint or so, that’ll last for about a month.”

“A month?” Louis was shocked.

“Yeah.”

“What’s it like? Being a vampire?” he asked. Harry laughed loudly. Louis frowned, “What? Why’s that funny?”

“It’s not. I dunno. It’s just, I’m surprised it’s taken you so long to ask. It’s alright. We can still eat and drink but there’s not much point. It’s just heightened senses really. And the strength. That’s cool. I reckon the worst thing is the cold. I’m always cold. I can hardly remember what the sun feels like.” Harry seemed suddenly depressed by his own words.

Louis squeezed his hand, “I’ve never minded the cold.”

Harry smiled.

They stopped next to a small church, squeezed between a pub and a hotel near the edge of the city. It was quiet except for one guy talking on his phone outside the pub.

Louis heart raced. Harry stared at the man and nodded, “Alright. He’s the one.”

“How do you decide?”

“It’s a very delicate balance. Not only do they have to have a heart. It also has to be beating.” Harry looked at him solemnly before breaking into a smile, dimples clear.

Louis sucked his tongue, “Hilarious.”

“Sorry. Nervous habit.” Harry pulled his coat tighter around himself. He coughed, “Right. You go wait in the church yard. I’ll bring him round and I’ll do it there.”

Louis nodded, feeling jittery. “Can you go in there though? Isn’t it, like, sacred ground?” he asked.

Harry grinned, “Yes. I can go there. Don’t worry.” He suddenly became very serious, taking a step closer, “I’ll be quick, alright? Don’t – Just watch, yeah?”

Harry walked towards the man and Louis went to wait by the church gates. He could see Harry under the street lights approaching the man from behind. It happened so fast, Louis hardly had time to process it. Harry grabbed him, one had over his mouth and pulled him to the church as if he were weightless.

When they reached him, Louis looked properly at Harry. His fangs were out, eyes dark, lips pulled back in a snarl. Louis froze as he recognised the Harry from the night he was attacked.

As Harry lent closer to bite, the man looked over his shoulder to Louis, eyes darting around desperately, pleading with him. Then they closed. Louis took shallow breaths as he watched Harry cradle the man’s head, drinking.

When he’d finished Harry wiped his lips and gently set the man down to sit inside the church porch. He walked over to Louis, face passive. Louis stared at where the man lay still.

“Louis. Come on, we have to leave.”

They walked back to the city centre in silence. When they were almost back on the High Street Harry stopped, “Fuck, Louis please. Say something. I’m freaking out.”

Louis let out a long breath, eyes closed. When he opened them again Harry was staring at him worriedly “It’s okay,” he said. “I think – I think it’s okay.”

Harry sighed, “Don’t just say that, Lou. If you’re disgusted, you can say.”

Louis shook his head, “I’m not. I’m not disgusted, seriously.” He moved in closer, looking up to Harry’s eyes, “It was good for us, for me to see that.” Harry blinked. “It’s like this whole veil of mystery about who you are is dropping away.”

Harry looked away, “You were scared. You were shaking, I could see.”

Louis let out a frustrated growl, “ _Yes_. I was scared, it was frightening. What I’m saying is that you’re still human, underneath. The fact that you’re this upset. You’ve just been forced to live in inhumane circumstances.”

Harry turned around, taking several steps away from Louis. He covered his face with his hands. He spoke, voice muffled, “If you wanted me to stop, I would. I’d die but I would. If you wanted.”

Louis was quiet for a moment eyes focused on Harry, “I don’t want you to die. I don’t want you to stop.” He licked his lips nervously before stepping forward on his tip toes, pressing his lips to Harry’s.

Louis’ heart beat sounded loudly in his ears for several long seconds as he waited for Harry to respond. He was just about to start panicking that he made the wrong decision when he felt Harry’s lips move against his, strong arms wrapping around him. Louis started to freak a little when he thought he tasted blood but then Harry opened his mouth and it was all so _Harry_ that Louis relaxed, pressing closer.

When the eventually broke apart Louis was breathing heavily. Harry kept hold of him, pressing his mouth to the top of Louis’ head, “Fuck, Lou. I didn’t think that was ever going to happen.” He pulled back to look Louis in the eye, “I love you.”

Louis smiled, “Yeah, I know. Come on, I’ve gotta get back or Liam’ll murder me.”

An hour or so later Louis was curled up on his sofa texting Liam.

_Just kissed Harry. He’s a vampire and I kissed him. fml :|_

Rather than waiting for Liam to reply he crawled upstairs and climbed into bed, burying his face in his pillow in despair.

~

Louis loved fireworks. He loved their brightness, their colour, their pomp and circumstance. He remembered being amazed by them as child and that feeling had never really left him. Every fifth of November he found himself having to beg his mates to go and see the fireworks with him but they were never keen, all too exhausted from their Halloween celebrations. Louis had never been too bothered by Halloween. He found it all a little macabre. It was ironic then, he thought, that he now seemed to be living through some sort of pre-teen Halloween romance movie with his ridiculous vampire soul mate. Or whatever.

Harry was more than happy to go to the fireworks with him and he even convinced Zayn, Niall and Liam to come along too.

When Louis and Liam turned up at the other’s house darkness had already settled, a light rain soaking effortlessly through their hats and gloves.

“Alright, lads?” Niall greeted. “Harry and Zayn just went to the cash machine.”

“Cool,” Louis nodded, pulling off his gloves and heading to the kitchen. “How’s it going?”

The three of them were carrying on a particularly lazy conversation about the new Marvel film that had just come out when the front door slammed open.

“Niall! Niall, come help!” Zayn’s voice thundered from the doorway.

They all rushed forward to find Zayn holding Harry up over his shoulder. Louis went numb. Harry’s clothes were ripped and covered with blood. He was barely standing, scratches covering his face and neck.

“Niall,” Zayn croaked. “Help me get him upstairs.” Niall nodded quickly and ran to Harry’s other side.

Louis’ heart was threatening to break out of his chest. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. All he could see was the blood covering Harry’s chest. Worried voices filled the corridor as Zayn and Niall lifted Harry up the small staircase.

“Shit, is that his blood?”

“Harry.”

“What happened?”

“He got staked.”

“Shit.”

“Why’s he bleeding?”

“Just calm down.”

“Louis?” Harry’s voice broke through the panic, low and thick. He was reaching blindly reaching out with his hand. “Lou?”

“He’s here, mate,” Zayn reassured. “We’ve just gotta get you upstairs, then you can see him.” He looked back to where Louis was standing on the bottom step, white as a sheet, clutching Liam’s arm. He gave Louis a questioning look and Louis nodded, springing forward.

When they got him upstairs they headed into Harry’s room and laid him down on the bed.

Niall vanished for a moment before returning with a huge first aid kit and some towels, “Here, Zayn, use these.” He handed the towels to Zayn who pressed them into Harry’s chest. Red spread through them alarmingly fast.

Louis pressed himself into the wall of the bedroom, biting his nails as he watch Zayn tend to Harry’s wounds. Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He murmured, “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Sshh,” Liam whispered softly, rubbing his arm. “He’ll be okay.”

Louis blinked over to Niall, “Will he? Be okay? I thought vampires were practically invincible?” His voice sounded unnatural to his own ears.

Niall looked so much less than his usual confident self, “Not necessarily. I mean, some of the stuff people think, like light or holy water or silver, that’s all shit but – It’s – Decapitation, fire and a stake in the heart. Those are the three.”

Louis’ heart dropped. The thought that Harry might not make it filled him with dread. He couldn’t go back to a life without him, he couldn’t. He _needed_ him. What was he supposed to do if Harry wasn’t there?

“Lou, plea – Louis,” Harry muttered from the bed.

Zayn looked over his shoulder to Louis, “Can you come over? I think it’d calm him down.”

Louis stumbled to the bedside and knelt on the floor near Harry’s head, grabbing his hand, “Hey, Haz. I’m right here.”

Harry turned his head weakly on the pillow, blinking up at Louis. It took a while for his eyes to focus, “I don’t want to be left again. Stay with me, please.”

Louis cast an eye over Harry’s bloodied torso before focusing on his face, “I’ll stay with you here, alright, as long as you need me.”

Harry nodded, closing his eyes before whimpering again and squeezing Louis hand tight.

Louis tried to stay calm as Zayn carried on working to stop the bleeding. Looking at Zayn more closely he could see the other vampire was covered in scratches too. His hand shook as he wrapped Harry’s chest in bandages.

“You okay, Zayn?” Louis questioned.

“Uhuh. It’s just a case of stopping the blood. We just need to give his body a chance to heal itself, that’s all. It looks worse than it is,” he replied, distractedly.

Liam and Niall hovered at the other end of the room, at a loss.

After what seemed like hours the worst of the bleeding had stopped and the frantic energy in the house started to ebb. Louis felt like he’d run a marathon. Everyone else was so exhausted that Liam took over.

“Right. Zayn, Niall, go get yourselves washed, alright? You’re covered in blood. I’ll clean up this room. Does anyone want some tea?”

Zayn let out a short laugh, “A tea would be great, thanks.”

“Okay. Louis?”

Louis continued to gaze at Harry, who had his eyes closed. Louis didn’t know if he was sleeping, or even if he could sleep. He pushed Harry’s hair out of his face, “No, thanks mate. I’ll just stay here with him for a bit.”

Liam nodded, ushered the other two towards the bathroom and collecting bloodied towels from the floor, “I’ll bring you some water.” He closed the door softly on his way out.

Louis dropped his head to the mattress, grasping Harry’s hand tightly. “Fuck, Harry,” he whispered harshly. “You said you wouldn’t scare me again.” He softly kissed Harry’s knuckles, the cold skin stinging his lips.

~

The next day they all stood around the kitchen, pale grey light casting faint shadows on the surfaces. They were all still wearing the clothes they’d had on last night. Louis was glaring at his gloves, still waiting on the counter.

“I didn’t see them. I’d gone into the newsagents to make some change. When I came out, they were there,” Zayn said, voice raw.

“But why?” Niall whined. “We’ve never had any trouble before, there’s no issues with territory.”

Zayn grunted, “They weren’t from around here. I think they were just looking for trouble. I sorted them out.” He glared darkly at the floor.

Liam shifted, “They were other vampires, then? Why would they do that to one of their own?”

Zayn walked to the kitchen door. He looked back at Liam, “Not all vampires are like us. Some of them are real pieces of work.” He turned his head to Louis, “You got lucky, getting bonded to Harry. Seriously.”

Louis nodded. He was starting to realise how right Zayn was.

Harry made a steady recovery. Zayn explained that the stake must’ve missed his heart by a couple of centimetres although it still did a fair bit of damage. It would take several weeks, even for a vampire, to make a full recovery.

Louis visited the house a lot more. So did Liam, actually, who had taken it upon himself to make sure Zayn and Niall were looking after themselves properly as they looked after Harry. Louis had taken to sleeping in Harry’s bed with him as he rested. Liam was often found kipping on the living room sofa while Zayn and Niall moved around him, anxious to let him sleep.

It was all rather domestic, Louis thought, if your idea of domestic stretched to having unconscious women snuck into the house for your boyfriend to drink from.

Different folks.

As Zayn carried the unconscious girl back out of the house, to put her back where he found her, Niall snuck up next to him.

“You’re taking this rather well,” he said, causing Louis to jump.

“Niall, I said to stop sneaking up on me.”

He smiled, “I wasn’t sneaking. Not my fault you’re as deaf as a,” he paused, thinking and Louis waited for him to finish the sentence, “fuck, I dunno, something really deaf.”

“You’re so wise,” Louis teased.

“Shut up. What I’m trying to say is that you’re dealing with this incredibly vampire type situation very well. Not freaking out or anything. I’m very proud.”

“Yeah, well,” Louis murmured. “I think you might’ve been right about this whole bond thing. It’s a good thing. I – He’s mine, just like I’m his. So it doesn’t matter.”

Niall grinned, eyes twinkling. He lent forward and kissed Louis’ forehead, “That’s the first lesson, Lou. I’m always right.” He winked and headed upstairs.

When Harry had all but recovered Louis was rummaging in the back of his wardrobe and unearthed an old violin. He’d been spending a lot more time in Harry’s room, which he hadn’t really had a chance to explore that first night. It was a treasure trove.

“I didn’t know you were a musician?” he grinned over to where Harry was folding his washing.

Harry laughed, rubbing his neck, “I’m not really. I used to play, before, but I haven’t in years.”

Louis set the violin and sat down on the bed near Harry, “I always fancied being a singer or something. I like an audience.”

“Hence the drama degree.”

“Hence the drama degree,” he agreed. He fiddled with the duvet, watching Harry’s hands as he carried on folding. “What did you want to do?”

“Oh lord, I dunno,” Harry sighed, sitting down near Louis’ feet. He wrapped a hand around Louis’ ankle. “It was all so long ago.”

“Come on, you must’ve wanted to do something?”

“Well, I guess,” Harry bit his lip, smile spreading across his face. “It’s seems silly now but I wanted to write songs.”

“Yeah? That’s cool. Very bohemian,” Louis said, shimmying down the bed to be nearer Harry.

Harry huffed, still smiling, “Don’t tease.”

“I would never!” Louis laughed.

A serious expression clouded over Harry’s features as he played with the hem of Louis’ jeans. “It wasn’t just the violin. I could play the piano and the guitar. I was learning the saxophone. I used to write all the time, silly little things.”

“Why did you stop?”

Harry shrugged, “Seemed pointless. I could only think of sad things to write.”

Louis frowned, “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“People get sick of it. I got sick of it. Maybe –” he glanced up at Louis, shy glimmer in his eyes.

“What?”

“Maybe you could help me write something happier.”

Louis laughed, blushing, “You’re such a sap.”

Harry laughed too, leaning forward and kissing Louis soundly. After several minutes of slow, carefree kissing Louis pushed Harry back.

“What is it?” Harry mumbled pressing his lips to Louis’ neck. Louis took a sharp breath in, thinking of the fangs Harry was hiding. “Lou?”

“Can – Can vampires –” he cut himself off, embarrassed.

“Can vampires what?” Harry teased, devilish grin across his face.

Louis growled, shoving at Harry’s chest, “You know.” Harry just raised his eyebrows. Louis rolled his eyes, “You tit. Sex. Can you have sex?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Sex? Search me,” he said playfully. “Might have to have a go, find out.”

Louis smirked, a warm wave of self-pride washing over him when he didn’t start to freak out over the thought of having sex with an honest-to-God vampire. “Maybe we will.”

Harry grinned leaning back over Louis, claiming his lips once more.

~

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s your line.”

“Oh, sorry,” Louis mumbled, shaking off his daydream of Harry, before flicking the page over and reading aloud to the group.

The class ended and Louis stepped outside. It was four days until classes broke up for Christmas and the weather had been bad all week, with snow covering the pavement. As he walked towards the city centre it crunched satisfyingly under his feet. He smiled when he saw a woman picking up her small son to carry him on her hip.

A thought had popped into his head a few days before and it wouldn’t leave him alone. He wanted to do something for Harry, to show him he cared. He wanted to make Harry happy. And so he was on his way to see Harry’s sister.

It took him a good while to find the right street again, it all looked so different under the blanket of snow. He took a deep breath as he walked up to the front door, bouncing a little to try and shake off his nerves and rang the doorbell.

The door opened in front of him. The woman standing in the doorway smiled at him. It was so like Harry’s that Louis sucked in a breath. “Hello,” she said kindly, tucking her short, greying hair behind her ear with a heavily bangled hand.

“Hi,” he breathed.

She waited for a moment, clearly expecting him to say more. When he didn’t she continued, “Were you after something?”

Louis shook his head a little, “Yes. I’m – My name’s Louis Tomlinson, I’m studying at the Uni.” He indicated behind him.

She nodded politely, “Hello Louis.”

“Hi,” he said again.

Her eyes twinkled, “How can I help you?”

“I was looking for a Gemma Styles? Is that you?” He knew it must be her but he had a well-rehearsed scenario running though his head that he was trying desperately to stick to.

“It used to be. I’m Gemma King now.”

“Oh, good. I just, I know this might sound a little odd but I can’t think any other way to put it. I wondered if you would mind talking to me about your brother.” Louis looked up at her sheepishly, worried about her reaction.

Gemma frowned slightly, standing up from where she was leaning against the doorframe, “Harry?”

“Yes.”

Louis fidgeted as she looked him up and down. “Why did you want to talk about Harry?” she asked. “It’s been so long since it all happened.” Louis was pleased to find that she didn’t sound angry, just curious.

Louis tried to pull off a nonchalant shrug, “I read about what happened to him, I wanted to find out more. It interested me.” He tugged at his ear, “You can say no.”

“No, it’s alright. Come in,” she stepped back waving him in. “It would be nice to talk about him again.”

Louis followed her into a small but cosy living room. Shelves lined the walls, filled with trinkets and photos. He did a double take when he recognised Harry in a few of them, his childlike face grinning down at him.

“So, Louis, what did you want to know?” Gemma asked several minutes later, setting down a glass of orange squash in front of him.

He looked up at the older woman for a moment, considering what to say, “What do you think happened to him?”

Gemma sighed, looking over to one of the pictures Louis had seen earlier. “He snuck out one night, with his friends and he never came back,” she said simply. “They found some of his blood, in an alleyway. They never found his body.” She blinked, fiddling with her wedding ring for a while, “Part of me used to think perhaps he was still alive but then, he would’ve come back to us if he was, however long it took. He wouldn’t have left us.” She looked determinedly at the floor.

Louis felt second hand guilt well up inside of him. “I was attacked. About four months ago. That’s why Harry’s case interested me,” he lied.

“You’ve recovered?” Gemma asked, concern written across her face.

“Yes. I – It was strange.” He smiled, “It’s changed my life.”

She nodded, “It’s hard.”

Louis shifted forward on his seat and licked his lips, “I’m going to say something, Gemma and I know you won’t believe me but it’s true.”

Gemma cocked her head, “Go on.”

Louis chewed his lip for a second before taking a deep breath, “Harry’s alive.” He grimaced as he took in the blank expression on Gemma’s face. “He’s alive, I’ve met him. He told me all about you and Anne.”

“Is this some kind of practical joke?” Gemma said, voice harder than Louis had heard it before.

“No. I promise it’s not,” he pleaded. He looked around the room for inspiration, “It’s just – it’s complicated.”

“Harry’s alive?” she asked, voice wavering.

Louis nodded, “Yes. I don’t expect you to trust me but I needed to tell you.” He leant forward, hands entreating, “He wants to see you. I know he does, he’s just scared.”

Gemma ran her hand over her mouth. “How did you meet him? What happened to him? Why hasn’t he contacted us?” she asked frantically. She narrowed her eyes, “It’s been almost forty years. Are you lying to me?”

“I’m not lying. I can bring him here, if you want to meet him?”

“Wha – Will he come? If he hasn’t before?”

Louis didn’t need to think, “He will.”

Gemma asked so quietly Louis could hardly hear, “Is he okay?”

“Sorry?”

“Is he okay? Is he happy?” She was looking at Louis so earnestly, Louis heart ached.

“He’s happy, yes. I think he’d be happier if he could see his family again,” he replied, honestly. Gemma nodded and Louis leaned back in his seat, hoping he’d done the right thing.

~

“You did what!?”

“Harry, calm down,” Louis cringed as Harry paced the small room.

“Louis! What were you thinking? How am I supposed to just go and see them?” he said hysterically, face buried in his hands.

Louis looked over to him from his place on the sofa, “It’s simple, Harry. You just go over and explain. You’re making it complicated. Gemma wanted to see you.”

Harry stopped pacing and turned to him, joyless laugh escaping from his lips, “Yeah. She wanted to see her little brother, not some blood-sucking corpse.”

“Harry. You’re not a blood-sucking corpse,” Louis scoffed.

Harry ran his hands around his neck, pouting over to Louis, “What if she freaks out, what if she doesn’t understand?”

“She won’t freak out.” Louis said, fondly. How could he have been scared of this lovely boy? “Besides, I’ll be there. I understand.” When Harry still didn’t look any happier he added, “Harry, you’re miserable without them. I know you are.”

Harry walked over and slumped down next to him, leaning his forehead on Louis’ shoulder, “I’m not miserable, I have you.”

“Love, alright maybe you’re not miserable but think how much better it would be to have them back in your life. I know it’s scary but – If you really don’t want to, I can go back and explain –” he made to stand, but Harry interrupted.

“No. Don’t. I’ll go.”

“Good.”

Harry flicked his eyes up to Louis’. “You’ll be there,” he asked nervously, “to make her see?”

“Yes.” Louis said, resolve strong. “The whole time. I know you’re scared. It’s going to be alright, I’m sure of it.”

~

The next day Louis was back in front of Harry’s family’s front door, this time with Harry by his side. The door swung open.

“Hi Gemma.”

“Louis! Hello again,” she smiled. Louis glanced at Harry who had his hoodie up and was staring at the ground. Gemma followed his gaze, mouth dropping when Harry finally looked up. “Oh my goodness. Harry?”

“Hi,” Harry said meekly, from near Louis’ shoulder. Gemma’s hand was shaking where it covered her mouth.

“Can we come in?” Louis asked. “Please?”

Gemma nodded, eyes still on Harry. Louis walked into the house heading to the front room. A wave of uncertainty washed over him when he felt Harry stick to his side, avoiding Gemma’s gaze.

“I don’t understand,” she almost whispered, clearly close to tears.

Harry spoke up, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I didn’t want to scare you. I didn’t –”

He was cut off as Gemma pushed forward, enveloping him in a hug. Louis watch as the brother and sister embraced each other tightly. After several minutes Gemma let him go, eyes glistening, “Oh, Harry, sweetheart. What happened?”

“I’m – I –” he looked over at Louis. “Lou, I can’t.”

“Alright,” Louis started. “Maybe we should sit down.”

Gemma settled on the edge of an armchair, still staring at Harry in awe, “You look exactly the same, Harry. Shouldn’t you be a doddery old fool like me by now?”

“You’re not a doddery fool, Gem,” Harry mumbled to his hands.

She smiled, eyebrows raised, “But I am old.”

Harry looked up at her then over to Louis. Louis pulled a face, “There’s no easy way to say this, Gemma, so I’ll just cut to the chase.” He glanced over the Harry who had his gazed focused on his sister. “Harry’s a vampire. He got bitten and changed the night you last saw him. That’s why he didn’t come back.”

Gemma looked between the two of them for a while before leaning back in her chair, “I wouldn’t believe it but I – Something bizarre has clearly happened. I suppose being a vampire would explain it.”

“I’m so sorry, Gem. I didn’t mean to abandon you. I just couldn’t face it,” Harry’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“It’s alright, Harry,” she smiled. “I don’t know what happened but I know you would’ve come, if you could. You’re here now, aren’t you?”

“Too late,” Harry said miserably.

“Hey,” Gemma replied, leaning over to grab his hand. “It’s never too late.”

Harry blinked slowly, “What about mum? Can I see her?”

Gemma grimaced, “She won’t understand, Harry. She’s very ill. Her memory, it’s – Well, it’s not what it used to be. She might not recognise you.”

“That’s alright. I just want to see her, that’s all,” Harry pleaded.

Gemma sighed, then nodded. She led them upstairs, knocking quietly on the first door they came to. “Mum? I’ve got someone here for you.”

Harry sent Louis a worried look from where they stood on the threshold. Louis nodded encouragingly to him before he took a step forward. Louis recognised the elderly lady from the garden, hunched over in a small armchair, dog snoozing on the floor next to her. When she turned to look up at her visitors through large glasses, a small smile covered he features. She reached out a shaking hand, “Harry, darling. Where have you been? You’ll miss your favourite show.”

“Mum,” Harry’s voice cracked as he spoke, kneeling down in front of her.

“You don’t look well love. Have you been going out without a coat again?” she said, sounding every bit the loving, doting parent.

Harry laughed, wetly, “I guess so.”

“Tsk, what have I told you? You need feeding up. I’ll make your favourite dinner tonight, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great, mum,” Harry said, taking hold of his mother’s hand.

She looked over to where Louis was lingering in the doorway, “Will you be staying for dinner too?”

“Oh,” Harry started. “Mum, this is Louis. He’s my bo – my good friend,” Harry glanced over at Louis, apologetically.

“Your _friend_. Oh Harry, always trying to pull the wool over my eyes. I’m not a fool” she said, tired eyes twinkling. “It’s lovely to meet you, Louis dear. You take care of by baby boy.” Harry brought her hand up to his lips.

“I will do, ma’am,” Louis replied, trying to compose himself.

She blinked down to where Harry’s hand was curled tightly around her own, “You look so much like my son. He was such a good boy, you know.” Harry sucked in a breath. She looked up to him again, frowning, “What did you say you’re name was?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he leant down and kissed his mother’s temple gently. Quickly wiping his eyes he said, voice thick, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Styles.”

“You too, dear.”

After that they returned to the living room and spent the entire afternoon talking. Louis listened with glee as Harry and Gemma reminisced about their childhood and filled each other in on their lives afterwards. When they said their goodbyes to Gemma, hours later, she made them promise to come visit her again next week. As they walked back towards Harry’s car, Harry let tears fall unchecked down his cheeks, grasping Louis’ hand tightly.

“Did you want me to drive back?” Louis asked gently.

Instead of answering Harry pulled Louis into a bone crushing hug. His face was tucked in to Louis’ neck so Louis his words as he cried, “Thank you, Louis. Thank you so much.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his lips to Harry’s head, “It was nothing, alright? I’d do anything for you.” _I love you_ , he thought.

Harry sniffed, pulling back slightly to look Louis in the eye, noses almost brushing against each other, “If there’s anything, Lou, _anything_ , that you want, I’ll do it. I love you so much. God, Louis, what would I have done without you?”

“I’m sure you would’ve figured it out,” Louis said, blushing.

“No. I wouldn’t.” He coughed, drying his eyes. “Come on,” he took Louis’ hand, kissing his temple. “I’m taking you out. Anywhere you want.”

Louis smiled at him, warmth spreading through his body as he watched Harry climb into the car, “You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to. Come on, beautiful.”

Louis sat in the passenger seat, “’Beautiful’?”

Harry looked over to him, face straight, “Yes. You’re the most beautiful thing in the world to me, Louis.”

Louis bit his cheeks, blush creeping up his neck, “Shut up and drive, you weirdo.”

~

Louis went back home for Christmas after that. As wonderful as it was to see his family again he missed Harry liked he’d never missed anyone before. It felt like a physical hole in his chest, which was only getting bigger as the days went on. After two weeks he couldn’t take it anymore. He made excuses to his mum about needing to get back and catch up on some reading but he headed straight to Harry’s from the train station.

Harry was riding a high from being reunited with his family. He gleefully relayed to Louis in great detail how he’d spent Christmas with his family for the first time in decades. Louis, Zayn and Niall all had grins plastered across their faces as Harry rambled on.

As Zayn slid past him on the way to the kitchen he whispered, “Nice one, Lou. Honestly.” Louis tried not to feel too pleased with himself.

The months passed easily. Louis stopped short one day when he suddenly appreciated that he and Liam had effectively just jumped head first into the world of vampires without a second thought. The realisation scared him less than he’d like to admit.

When Louis finally worked up the courage to tell Harry that he loved him they were at Louis’ house, watching ‘The Inbetweeners Movie’ on E4. As soon as the words came out of Louis’ mouth his heart stopped. He turned to look at Harry from where he was curled up in the vampire’s lap. Harry was beaming at him, “I know, Lou. It’s a relief to finally hear it, though.” Louis blushed. “Hey, stop it,” Harry chastised. “I love you too. Always will.”

It was a week or so after that when Louis and Liam were having a kick about in the park on campus, taking in the first sunshine of the year, that Louis first vocalised a thought he’d been having for a while.

“Li?” he laid down next to the other boy on the grass, breathing heavily.

“Lou.”

“Do you think – What would you –” he trailed off, picking at the grass.

“Lou?” Liam rolled over to look at him properly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, dragging the word out. He avoided Liam’s eyes. “It’s just, I wondered what you’d think if, like, _hypothetically_ I was thinking about _maybe_ asking Harry to, like, turn me, or whatever.” When Liam didn’t respond straight away Louis scrunched is eyes closed, praying for Liam to say something.

When at last Liam replied, he said slowly, “Turn you. Into a vampire.” It wasn’t a question.

Louis let out his breath. He turned to his side, looking straight as his friend, “It’s just that when I think about it, about me getting older, I panic. I can’t imagine it.”

“Harry wouldn’t mind. He’d love you whatever –”

“I know he would.” Louis interrupted. “It’s not about him, it’s about me. I don’t want to, I dunno, be left behind.”

Liam sat up and Louis copied him. Liam levelled him with an intense gaze, reaching out a finger to poke him in the thigh, “Louis, this is a big thing. This is forever, you can’t take it back.”

Louis wasn’t an idiot, he knew that this was a serious decision. He would be throwing away his chance to live properly, to start a family, to grow old. The thought of doing those things without Harry, though, was horrifying. He wouldn’t change his mind. “I’m gone for him, Li.” He gave his friend a sad smile, “This is it for me, this is all I want. I figure I might as well just embrace it now rather than prolong the inevitable.”

The two boys stared out at the ground before them as the air around them started to cool.

“You’d be dead, Louis,” Liam said quietly.

“Undead.”

“Louis,” he admonished.

“I know. I’m not saying I’m looking forward to it. It’s scary but I think the alternative, of growing old without Harry is more terrifying.” He searched his friend’s face, “Do you get it?”

Liam ducked his head, “What about your family?”

Louis sighed, “I’d tell them after. They wouldn’t understand, they’d try and stop me. I would tell them, though, in the end.” That was the one thing that really made Louis’ stomach turn, the idea that his family might reject him. “I’d have to, I can’t go through my life without them; they’re my family.”

“You’ve got it all worked out then,” Liam’s voice had a cold streak running through it.

Louis reached forward, “Li, don’t be mad at me.”

Liam groaned, “I’m not mad, Lou, please don’t think that.” He looked up. Louis had never seen him so upset, “I’m just sad, I suppose. I love you, man. Just thinking of you dying makes me sad. You can’t blame me for that.”

Louis turned to watch a couple walking hand in hand back up to the main campus. He mumbled, “I love you too. I’d still be around. You’d still be my best mate.”

“’Course I would. It’d take more that you being a child of the night to get rid of me.” Louis was glad to see a smile on Liam’s face, even if it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“’Child of the night’? Really Liam?”

“What? I did my research too you know. Zayn’s been teaching me the lingo.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, “Zayn definitely did not teach you that.”

A blush crept up Liam’s neck, “No. Well. I’ve been trying to impress him with my knowledge.”

Louis laughed, “How’s that working out for you?”

“Not great.”

Louis reached out and grabbed Liam’s hand, squeezing it tightly for a short while before jumping up. “Come on, we should get back. We promised Olly we’d be at his in, like, ten minutes.”

~

“Harry?” Louis asked one spring evening a few weeks later. He was avoiding his coursework assignment by sitting in the back garden of Harry’s house playing a very lazy game of poker with him.

“Yeah?” Harry mumbled, frowning at the deck in his hands.

“I love you.”

Harry grinned, “If you think that’s going to distract me from this frankly spectacular hand I’ve got, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Louis hummed, smiling, “No, I just, I wanted you to know. What I’m about to say, I’m saying because I love you, not because I want to upset you.”

Harry looked up at him, searching his face, “Sounds serious, Lou.”

“It is,” he sighed. “You remember you said if I ever wanted anything, you’d do it?”

Harry huffed, “Knew that would come back to bite me in the arse.”

Louis fiddled with his cards before looking directly at Harry and saying, softly, “I want you to turn me. Into a vampire.” Harry’s face went slack then he looked down at the ground. “What are you thinking?”

Harry’s voice came out gruff, “I’m thinking I shouldn’t be feeling so relieved.” He looked up at Louis, eyes soft, “I should be wanting to beg you to change your mind. To keep you alive.”

“But you won’t?”

Harry shook his head, “No. I want you with me forever. I was never gonna ask you to do it, though, Lou. You said it was inhumane. I don’t want to force you to become like that. I never had a choice, you do.”

Louis crawled over to sit beside Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist, “I don’t really though, do I? You and I are a package.” Louis leant into Harry’s shoulder, feeling Harry’s gaze on him, “I want – I need to be with you. Those vampires that attacked you, they forced this on me too.”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry murmured, turning to hug Louis tightly. Louis felt Harry’s breath on this ear, “We don’t have to do it right away. We’ve got years.”

Louis shook his head, “No. I need to be able to keep up with you, to protect you. I promised your mum I’d take care of you. How can I do that as I am? Besides, I don’t want to be fat and bald forever.”

Harry huffed out a laugh, “It doesn’t matter what you look like. I’ll always love you.”

“I know,” Louis reassured, “but I want to do it soon.”

“Alright,” Harry broke apart to look Louis directly in the eye. “Will you talk to Zayn first, though? He’ll be able to fill you in on the details. Niall and I weren’t paying too much attention at the time.”

The next day Louis had to endure a rather grim talking to by Zayn. He kept Liam by his side for the entirety, quietly seeking comfort in the warm grip his friend’s hand on his shoulder.

“It will hurt. It will hurt a lot, okay? You need to be prepared for that,” Zayn’s eyes flicked to where Liam was clutching Louis. “You will die.”

Louis shot Harry a look where he was brooding in the corner, “I know that. I know, I just – Can you – Like, what actually happens?”

“Well, okay. Harry will bite you but he won’t take any blood. He’ll _introduce_ venom into your system.” Liam shifted beside Louis but Zayn continued, “That’ll do for you. That’s when it’ll get painful.”

“Right.”

“You’ll be out for the start – Niall said you were a Sleeper – so, hopefully, you’ll be unconscious for the worst of it,” he trailed off. Louis just smiled and nodded.

“We don’t have to do it anytime soon, if you’re worrying,” Harry offered tentatively.

“It’s – No. I’m not worried. Just, well, no one likes pain, right?” he joked nervously.

Zayn hummed, “You’ll feel it, the bond between you too. It’ll feel stronger.”

Louis blushed and looked down at his hands, “That’s good right?”

 “Yeah,” Harry spoke quietly. “It’s good.”

~

They arranged for it to happen over Easter. Louis had called up his mum, telling her that he was staying at Uni over the holiday to catch up on his studies. He spent hours on the phone to her, the reality of it being his last time talking to her when he was still alive sinking it. Louis knew she could tell something was going on but she didn’t press it and he loved her so much for it.

Louis had asked Harry to do it in the morning, not wanting to wait around all day. As the pale morning light shone through the windows he, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall all gathered in the living room. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Louis laughed, “Shall we just do it? Get it over with? I can’t take this waiting.”

Harry walked over to him, bringing his hands to Louis’ face and placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “I love you.”

Louis smiled, “I love you too.” He caught Liam’s eye, who was looking over to him, face soft.

Zayn stepped forward, “You ready, Louis? Just have a lie down on the sofa there.”

Louis laid down on the sofa before turning to look at the room. He pulled a face, “Kinda reminds of when I first met you guys.”

Harry hummed, frown on his face as he knelt down at Louis’ side. “Okay?” he asked, lightly running his thumb over Louis’ wrist. Liam moved closer to stand near the foot of the sofa. Louis nodded and Harry blinked, revealing his fangs and his empty eyes.

The room seemed to go quiet and all Louis could focus on was his own heartbeat and shallow breathing. “Liam!” he started, voice urgent. “Liam, I don’t want to see you die, what about my mum?” Louis panicked, sitting up to clutch Liam’s forearm.

Liam glanced over at Harry before answering firmly, “Louis, come on. If you really, _really_ want to change your mind, I won’t stop you but you’ve thought this through, alright? Bedsides.” He let out a small laugh, “I’m only twenty. You’ve got a long time before you need to worry.”

Louis blinked, “Right. No, sorry. Just nerves.” He looked over to Harry, “Go on. I’m sure, I promise. Do it.” Harry held his gaze for a moment longer before leaning forward. Louis held his breath as Harry’s lips pressed against his neck.

“Fuck, I can’t,” Harry pulled back, his strained voice filled the room. Liam groaned.

Louis sat up, “What?”

Harry grimaced, eyes back to normal, and took Louis’ hand in his, “I’m sorry, I can’t. _I’m killing you._ I can’t do it, Louis. I’m sorry.”

“But –” Louis stammered, “But we had this conversation. You said you wanted this.” He had to be with Harry, he _had_ to be.

“I do, if you do. I just can’t bring myself to hurt you, Lou,” Harry ducked his head to rest on Louis’ thigh.

Louis began to panic. If he couldn’t turn, then what would happen? Harry would have to watch him die, just like his mum. “Well, then, what –”

“I’ll do it,” Niall stepped forward from where he had been lingering in the shadows. “I’ll turn you, if you want.” His eyes flicked to Harry.

Louis worried his bottom lip, trying to judge Harry’s reaction. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, alright.” Harry squeezed his hand as Niall moved closer. “You – Will you – Just –”

Niall smiled at him, “I’ll be careful. Don’t worry, mate.”

“This won’t effect, like, me and you?” he asked Harry.

“Nah. Bond’s too strong for that.” Harry leant over and kissed Louis’ cheek, “Niall’ll be a great Sire.”

Louis let out a shaky breath and nodded to where Niall was hovering by his head.

Louis closed his eyes, focusing on where Liam had a firm grip on his ankle and where Harry’s hand was grasped tightly in his. Niall leaned closer to his neck. He felt the sharp pain of Niall’s fangs breaking his skin and then there was silence. 


	2. Through the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the title of this new chapter because it’s the name of a song I really like (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m_ZGGyhyJU this one, if you’re interested) and I thought it fitted. Then I realised, it’s a song on the new Midnight Memories album too (a bloody good one at that, seriously loving that album – nice work)! What a coinkydink. I suppose now this work will just be one in a wave of fics with this title, but I’m sticking to my guns.

Louis eyed his mother from across the kitchen table. He could hear her shallow breath, the steady beat of her heart and the soft rustle of her clothes echoing loudly in his ear. If he concentrated he was pretty sure we could hear the twins talking quietly in their room on the other side of the house. His mother hummed, “It’s a shame you have to leave again so quickly, darling. It feels like we’ve only just got you back.”

Louis flinched, guilt flooding through him. He played with his collar. “Uni’s starting again soon. I have to go back, I’m not trying to avoid you,” he lied.

“I know,” his mother sighed. “But you spent most of the summer down there, I just miss seeing your face sometimes. I don’t think you’re looking after yourself properly, poppet.”

She reached out to run a hand over his cheek and he jerked back, not wanting her to feel how cold he was, “Mum. Stop fussing, I’m fine.”

“You look ill, Louis. Is it this new boy? Is he no good for you?”

“No! He’s brilliant for me, mum. It’s just the flu or something. Harry’s looking after me, he really is.”

Jay sent a sceptical look over to him and clicked her tongue, “If you say so, love. What’s he do anyway?”

Louis pulled his untouched mug of hot chocolate closer to him. He was having trouble remembering that he needed to eat and drink normally in front of his family. “Um, he’s a music student. He does some shifts at the bar on campus.”

“Sounds a bit wishy-washy if you ask me.”

“Mum,” he cautioned.

“Oh, alright. You’ll have to introduce us sometime. How am I supposed to make my mind up about someone I haven’t even met?” she said, eyes twinkling.

Louis smiled weakly, voice quiet when he replied, “Yeah. I will.”

He had come home with every intention of telling his mother what had happened, that he’d been turned into a vampire, but when the moment came he couldn’t get the words out. In the end he decided not to rush it. He had years before his youth started to look out of place, he could explain it to her then. He figured that it would be better for her to meet and get to know Harry first anyway.

He’d had almost six months to get used to his new vampire status, although the first couple of months were very much filled with him freaking out. Freaking out about the bond. Freaking out about the blood. Freaking out about the super strength. The lads had all found it very entertaining, even Liam, when he’d got over the shock of seeing Louis wake up after being bitten, screaming in agony. Because it was. Agony. Absolute agony. Harry and Niall had stayed with him through it all, until it eventually passed. Louis had found out after the event that Zayn had dragged Liam away to the pub to take his mind off it.

Niall had been a brilliant Sire, going through everything with him, which Louis would be eternally grateful for. He shuddered to think of Harry having to go through it all by himself, if Zayn or Niall hadn’t found him. They made quite a team, really, four vampires and their black swan. Louis smiled at the thought of what Liam would do to him if he found out he’d been referred to as a swan.

Louis arrived back at Harry’s house, _his house_ he had to remind himself, after a long, early morning drive. As he pushed the door open he frowned at the loud bustle of activity that greeted him.

“Um,” he said, letting the door swing shut behind him. “What’s happening?”

“Tommo! You’re back!” Niall grinned at him from behind a massive chest of drawers he was carrying. “Get stuck in. We’re sorting out Liam’s room.” He shuffled away up the stairs.

“Liam’s room?” Louis questioned, under his breath. At that point he was distracted by Harry ambling down the corridor and engulfing him in a strong hug. “Oof. Hello, handsome.”

He felt Harry smiled near his ear, “Hey, Lou. I’m glad you’re back, I missed you.” Louis pulled back and placed a light kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry grinned, “Good trip? Did you say anything to her?”

Louis shook his head, “Nah, chickened out.”

Harry grimaced, “I thought you might. It’s hard, right. No worries, though. You’ve got ages.”

“Right. I figured as much,” he replied. Louis heard Liam’s light footfalls before he saw him at the top of the stairs, carrying two big cardboard boxes. “Li, my man! How have you been? What’s this about your room?” Louis rushed to the top of the stairs to give him a hug, still excited to show off his speed.

“What do you mean ‘What’s this’?” Liam laughed. “You knew I was moving in here. We’re clearing out the junk room for me,” he pointed to the door wedged open next to them.

Louis blinked, “I didn’t even know we had a junk room. I thought that was a cupboard.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Where did you think I was going to sleep?” He shook his head dramatically when Louis shrugged. “Anyway. Zayn and Niall have been helping me out. You can too, come on. Loads to move! Down to the basement, yeah?”

Liam slipped past him as Zayn emerged from the small room. “Here you go, Lou,” Zayn said, handing Louis a pile of dusty books. If Louis hadn’t been a vampire he would have probably tumbled backwards under their weight. “It’s quite therapeutic,” Zayn smirked. “Welcome back, by the way!”

Louis stared at him, unimpressed as he descended the stairs. “You know,” Louis said, voice loud, “I thought being a vampire would be a lot more exciting than this!” As he passed Harry in the entrance hall, with his arms crossed and smile on his face, he smiled and added, “You’re a great disappointment.” Harry stuck out his tongue and followed Louis into the basement.

~

After Liam had officially moved his last piece of furniture into the tiny ex-junk room he, Niall and Zayn all retreated to the living room to relax and watch the box-set of ‘An Idiot Abroad’, which he had brought as a housewarming present. Louis pulled Harry away from their soft chuckling and up the stairs to their room. He pushed Harry gently onto the bed before crawling over him and tucking his head into Harry’s neck. He felt Harry’s chest vibrate underneath him as he laughed, “You okay?”

“Uhuh.”

“Not that I don’t love the cuddles because I do, I really do, but is there any reason you’ve turned into a koala?”

Louis closed his eyes. “I missed you,” he said, breathing in the smell of Harry’s shampoo.

Harry squeezed him tight, “I missed you, too.”

Louis groaned and shifted onto his elbows above Harry, “I know, I just – It was ten days. And I was with my family. It shouldn’t be so hard.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis looked over his face, “Was it like this for you? When we first met?”

Harry shrugged, “It’s the bond, isn’t it? I knew I loved you as soon as I saw you. Well.” He added sheepishly, “Maybe not _as soon as_.”

Louis lent down and kissed the tip of his nose, “I love you, too. I’m sorry I was so slow about it. Must’ve been horrible for you.”

“It wasn’t your fault, babe. You weren’t slow, you were being sensible.”

Louis pressed their lips together, “I’m still sorry.”

Harry smiled, mumbling into Louis’ mouth, “I forgive you.”

When Louis had first woken up after being turned he couldn’t believe what he’d felt. Yes, the pain had been indescribable but beneath that he could feel the bond. He was immediately flooded with everything that Harry had told him about, that need, that desire to be with him. He had felt like his heart had doubled in size, the ache was so strong. He remembered how he’d reached for Harry, needing him closer, where their skin had touched soothing the pain.

As they lay on the bed, kissing slowly Louis felt Harry’s fingertips brush the hem of his shirt. Louis pulled him closer, moulding their bodies together on the bed. Harry’s hands travelled further up Louis’ back, gripping tightly at his skin.

Louis had known it would be different, touching Harry after being turned, but it had been a pleasant change. Harry wasn’t cold to the touch anymore. He wasn’t warm by any means, but Louis could run his hands across the other man’s skin without it hurting. Harry’s skin was delicate under Louis’ fingertips, like paper, although Louis knew it wouldn’t break. Whenever Harry touched Louis his skin would tingle, his heightened senses focusing on each small press into his skin, each gentle caress.

“Harry,” he gasped into Harry’s mouth as Harry scraped his nails down Louis’ back. Harry hummed, raising his eyebrows. Louis rolled his eyes, “Don’t you toy with me, Styles.”

Harry grinned and let Louis pull his shirt off while he unbuckled his own belt. Louis sat back, admiring for a moment. He loved to just look at Harry sometimes, loving knowing he was all _his_.

He couldn’t look for long, though, as Harry pushed him down onto the bed, pulling at his clothes. “God, I missed you,” he muttered distractedly into Louis’ newly exposed skin. Harry quickly got Louis entirely naked, palming at his dick, which was hardening at the touch.

Louis growled, rolling them over and tugging at Harry’s trousers. Harry laughed gleefully when Louis struggled to pull them off. Louis glared at him until Harry took pity and helped.

After chucking Harry’s jeans across the room Louis crawled back over him, lining up their bodies. The friction was perfect as Louis claimed Harry’s mouth again, hungrily.  

“Bite me,” Harry asked. His voice was deep and gravelly as he blinked up at Louis through heavy eyelids.

“Sorry?” Louis said, lips moving against the soft skin of Harry’s collarbone.

“I want you to bite me. _Please_ ,” he asked again.

Louis’ brow crumpled in confusion as he pulled back to look Harry in the eye. “Are you being serious? I don’t want to bite you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Harry trailed his hands up Louis’ arms, “It won’t hurt. It’ll be fun.”

“Fun?” Louis replied, dubiously. “I dunno, Haz. Why don’t you bite me first?”

Harry shifted underneath him, causing Louis to move and sit back on his haunches. Harry smiled at him, speaking quietly, “’Cause you are Sleeper, aren’t you babe? You’d just pass out.” He tucked a strand of Louis’ hair behind his ear. “Then it wouldn’t be fun for anyone.”

Louis licked his lips, “How does it –” He stopped himself and narrowed his eyes at Harry, “You’re sure it’ll make it better.”

Harry grinned, crawling up to Louis and kissing him, hands running up his chest. “I’m sure. I mean, it’s already pretty damn good but Niall was telling me about this time he was with a turned Restless and –”

“Yeah, alright,” Louis interrupted. “I’m actually naked right now, Harry, I do not need to be hearing about Niall’s sexual exploits.”

Harry’s deep laugh filled the room as he lent back on the bed, pulling Louis with him. Louis could feel his dick hardening as Harry rolled his hips against him. He groaned, “Yeah, okay, yeah. Just tell me,” he mouthed wetly into Harry’s ear, “Tell me if it’s not good.”

Harry nodded eagerly and Louis bent down to kiss him. He dragged his lips along Harry’s jaw as the other man trailed his hands down to grab Louis bum, pushing their bodies closer. Louis whimpered into Harry’s ear as they moved together, rhythmically. His skin tingled under Harry’s light touch.

“Louis,” Harry groaned as Louis licked and nipped gently at the skin under his ear. Louis grinned and shuffled further up the bed, rubbing his thigh against Harry’s hard cock. “Fuck,” Harry said, eyes clamping shut, “Please.”

“Sshh, babe. Alright, give me a sec.” He examined Harry’s neck below him, muscles rippling as he tried to keep still. Louis ducked he his head, licking a long strip across the skin there. He extended his fangs and, keeping one had on Harry’s chest, pierced pale skin.

The effect was immediate. Louis felt Harry tense and grip him tightly. He almost pulled away, scared he’d done something wrong but then Harry arched his back, letting out a moan of pleasure. Louis closed his eyes as Harry’s blood filled his mouth. Fuck, he thought, it tasted so good. He could feel it buzzing through his veins, clouding his head.

Harry shuddered against him and Louis’ dick twitched at the sensation. It felt like only seconds later that Harry was scrambling at his skin, pushing him away. Louis quickly lifted his head away, licking his lips. He ran his hands up and down Harry’s sweating chest, making soothing noises as the other whimpered into the pillow.

“Babe,” Louis asked, voice rough and speech slightly slurred. He felt pleasantly dizzy. “Babe, you okay? Did I take too much?”

Harry shook his head, hair sticking to his forehead. He reached out for Louis, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his chest. “Nah,” he gasped. “No. That was – Fuck. I just didn’t want it to finish too soon.”

“Oh,” Louis giggled stupidly. He reached down and ran a finger gently along Harry’s hard dick, swiping through the pre-come dripping from the tip.

Harry gasped, “No, seriously, Lou. Just let me –”

Precisely what Harry wanted Louis to let him do, Louis would never find out. He was too bothered through, as he silenced him with a kiss. It was wet and messy but Louis couldn’t concentrate enough to go slow. His body was thrumming, skin tingling and mind foggy. The taste of Harry’s blood still on his tongue, he licked his way around Harry’s mouth.

They carried on like that, hands roaming, mouths hot and wet, until Harry grunted a flipped them over. Louis blinked at Harry, dazed, as the man’s arms caged his head. Harry’s eyes were still black as he leaned of Louis. Louis tangled his hands into Harry’s curly hair. “Change back,” he muttered. “I like your green eyes.”

Harry’s face split into a beaming smile. He ducked his head and when he looked back at Louis his eyes were back to normal.

Louis hummed happily, “Yeah. Better.”

“I love you,” Harry said fondly.

Louis blinked slowly, “You too.” He frowned. “Love. You too. _I do_.”

Harry laughed and started to crawl down Louis’ body. He paused to tease Louis’ nipples with his teeth and press a light kiss just above his hip, causing Louis to moan lightly.

Louis shifted to lean on his elbows, giving him a better view. He watched as Harry mouth at the bottom of his cock, sucking at his balls.

“Ugh,” Louis sighed, hips jerked up towards Harry’s mouth. Harry chuckled, reaching down to tug on his own dick. “Harry, c’mon, just – Harry,” he moaned, slowly becoming more desperate. He’d been hard for so long, he just needed Harry _now_.

Harry seemed to agree as he quickly leaned over Louis, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder, while rummaging in the bedside cabinet for lube.

When Harry started to pour some onto his hands, Louis spread his legs. Harry settled in the gap between his legs. He placed one hand carefully on Louis’ knee and leaned forward, kissing his stomach. Harry stared up at him through thick eyelashes. If it could, Louis was sure his heart would have skipped at the site.

Harry slowly pushed several fingers into Louis’ hole, his lips still tingling against Louis’ skin. Louis whimpered as Harry began to pump his fingers faster, opening Louis up.

“Lou, you’re so hot. Fuck, you look so fucking hot,” Harry said, voice ragged. Louis ignored him, instead focusing on the way his fingers were curling _just right_. Louis whined when Harry pulled away. “Look at you. So perfect,” Harry marvelled. Louis held Harry’s gaze as he pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Louis’ eyes fluttered close as Harry let out a loud moan. As Harry slowly pressed further in Louis reached up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and letting his legs fall open.

Harry tucked his head into Louis’ neck as he bottomed out, fingertips tracing patterns on his skin.

“Harry, ugh, you need to move. Fuck, please. You won’t break me, you know I can take it,” Louis said, licking his lips and savouring the feeling of being so full.

He felt Harry nod and pull out a little before shoving all the way back into him. He tangled his hands into Harry’s hair as the other man grunted above him, “Lou, yes. Mine. You’re mine.”

“Yes,” Louis said, weakly, body shuddering with Harry’s relentless thrusts. “Just yours.”

It didn’t take long to push Louis to the edge. Harry had grabbed his hands, entwining them together above his head when Louis whined loudly, “Harry, I’m – Shit, touch me. I’m close, touch me.”

Harry swallowed his moans in a kiss. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as Harry reached down to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock. Louis gasped, Harry’s grip cool on his heated skin.

Harry mouthed at his neck, still pounding into him. After a couple of strokes Louis cried out, coming into Harry’s fist. Harry carried on pumping his through, until his dick became too sensitive. Louis whimpered and Harry let him go, pulling Louis’ head close to his own.

“Won’t be long,” he muttered, lips dragging against Louis cheek, hips thrusting unsteadily.

Louis smiled, sleepily, “You take as long as you need, love.” Harry huffed out a laugh and claimed Louis’ mouth in a hot kiss. As Louis trailed his hand down Harry’s muscled back he felt Harry tense under his hands, movements becoming erratic. Harry stilled, mouth open and wet at Louis’ ear. Louis felt Harry’s cock twitch inside him and he stroked Harry’s back as he came.

They stayed like that until Harry softened, slipping out of Louis. Harry rolled over, grinning across the bed. “You good?” he asked, voice wrecked.

Louis nodded, “Fucking amazing.” He sighed, “I won’t lie, vampire sex is so much better.”

Harry chuckled, shimmying closer so he could curl into Louis’ side. “Nah, just sex with me, I reckon.”

Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s still sweaty brow. “That’s the one.”

~

Louis crept out of the room several hours later to make a cup of tea. Although he knew he didn’t need it, in the quiet hours of the night, when normal people would be asleep, he found the familiarity of it comforting. As he watched the kettle boil he heard the gentle murmur of Niall and Zayn talking, Liam having clearly called it a night hours ago. He walked back up the stairs, treading softly past Liam’s door and back to his and Harry’s room. 

He smiled to himself, setting his steaming tea on the bedside table and sent a fond look to the back of Harry’s head. Harry’s hair had been reduced to a tangled mess of curls, bowed over the guitar he had in his grip, strumming lightly and humming to himself.

“Babe,” Louis spoke quietly. “You’re writing again?”

Harry turned to him, smiling bashfully, “Maybe.”

Louis crawled over to him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso. He pressed a small kiss onto his shoulder, “When you’re done, will you play for me? I really want to hear you sing.”

Harry grunted, chest vibrating under Louis’ hands, “Yeah. Only when I’ve got something good, though.”

“Of course it’ll be good. I’m proud of you.”

Harry huffed, “It’s not world peace, Lou.”

“No,” Louis conceded. “But it’s important.”

~

Louis elbowed Niall in the ribs, nodding his head towards a girl sitting on a low wall, texting on her mobile. Niall bowed his head slightly in agreement and they both moved closer to her in the dusk. He could hear her heart beat, smell the blood pumping around her body but it didn’t consume him. That was the thing that had scared him the most, that he would lose himself to some sort of bloodlust or that he would become a danger to the people he loved. It never happened through. The need for blood was just a dull ache in his stomach, a nagging hunger that he could ignore if he needed to. Once, when he hadn’t drunk in a while and Liam had come back from the gym, heart racing he decided to leave and go on a hunt but it was never a desperate need.

They walked beyond the girl on the wall and Niall knelt down under the pretence of tying his shoelace. Niall had let him take the lead on the past few hunts. It was usually just the two of them. Harry occasionally tagged along and Zayn had come with them the first time. Louis was gaining confidence with it, though. He understood now what Harry had meant by playing up to the theatricality of it all, the sinister nature of a hunt sucked you in. Louis was shocked at how quickly it had all become normal and made sure to be as efficient as possible. He tried to keep in mind how he’d felt when he was attacked but it was difficult.

He turned to stand next to Niall, catching the girl’s eye and giving her a friendly smile while Niall stood up to his full height beside him. Louis looked over to Niall, took a moment to stand quietly and, then, he struck. As his fangs sunk into the girl’s flesh, he felt the warm blood fill his mouth. He tightened his grip to catch her when she collapsed.

But she didn’t.

Louis’ eyes widened, looking to Niall in shock as the girl in his arms jerked violently, trying to loosen his hold. It was when she started to scream that the fear really began to build inside him. He was about to pull away when Niall stepped closer, covering the girl’s mouth with his hand.

“Carry on. Stay calm,” his voice was strong and firm, going a short way to soothing Louis’ nerves. “No point wasting it.”

Louis nodded, continuing to drink. He cringed as the girl whimpered and fought his grip fruitlessly. He began to wish he wasn’t so strong, to at least give her a chance. When it was over he let the girl go and he and Niall stood back. Her face was pale and tear streaked as she clutched at her neck. Louis rubbed his lip anxiously.

He stepped forward, “I’m so –”

“Don’t touch me!” the girl yelled, voice wavering. He moved back again, hands placating.

Niall gripped his shoulder softly, “Let’s go.”

They walked away, the sound of the girl’s whimpers following them as they went. As they walked along the main road, car headlights flashed in their eyes. Louis could feel the girl’s blood settling in his stomach. He felt nauseous. He stopped suddenly, leaning against a post box.

“No, Louis. We’re going home,” Niall said. When Louis still didn’t move Niall lent closer, “Lou, mate.” He placed his hand on Louis’ back, rubbing gently, “I get it, alright? Everyone freaks out after their first Restless. It’s not nice but it’s not your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong. You did really well, mate. You didn’t lose control. It was as quick as it could be, yeah?”

Louis closed his eyes, the roar of passing cars loud in his ears, “Yeah, right. Sorry. I’m fine.”

He stood up and Niall slapped him on the back, offering him a friendly smile, “Good man.”

When they walked through the front door Louis made a beeline for the kitchen, where he could tell Harry was. Harry was leaning against the counter next to Zayn, both of them laughing brightly at Liam. Liam was contemplating a leg of lamb with a frown on his face when he spotted Louis and Niall stride in.

“Alright?” he asked.

Niall answered for them both, “Yeah. We’re good, aren’t we Lou?”

Louis nodded, moving to stand next to Harry, “Yeah, awesome.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, looking between the two of them. “Right, well. You sure have me sold,” he said sarcastically.

“I had a little run in with a – What did you call it, Niall?” Louis asked, frowning.

“Restless,” Niall said.

Harry sighed in understanding, “Oh, I see.” Louis huffed and curled into Harry’s protective embrace.

“Er. Resident mortal in need of translation, here,” Liam piped up. “‘Restless’?”

Zayn’s soft voice filled the room, “It’s when a mortal stays awake after being bitten. It’s pretty rare. Can be tricky.” He cocked his head, “Tough luck, man. Did you stay calm?”

Louis grumbled and Harry squeezed him tighter. Niall spoke, pulling off his jacket, “Yeah, he did great. Learnt from the best, didn’t he?”

The rest of the boys started to discuss Liam’s plan of attack for the lamb. Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, “Well done babe. I know it’s a bit grim.”

Louis hummed quietly, staring at the bloody leg of lamb on the table.

~

He knew Liam was asleep, he could see the regular rising of his chest from where he hovered in the doorway. He lent his head against the doorframe, silently weighing up his options. He shouldn’t let what happened earlier bother him but he couldn’t stop thinking about how the girl had struggled against him. Louis closed his eyes, biting his own lip. Really, he knew he should be talking it through with Harry but he didn’t want Harry to think he was regretting his decision to turn. Not so soon. Not already. He just needed to rest for a while. He just wanted to lay down with Liam and forget about being a vampire for a few hours, that was all.

He stepped forward quietly, shutting Liam’s bedroom door behind him. As he got closer to Liam’s bed he could see his friend had fallen asleep listening to his ipod. He crouched down, gently pulling Liam’s earphones away and placing the ipod of the pile of books Liam was using as a table. He lifted up the duvet and slide in beside his friend. Liam’s eyes fluttered open and he mumbled, “Lou?”

“Sshh, Li. Go back to sleep,” Louis whispered in to the darkness.

Liam ignored him, shifted further up the bed. “You okay? Need to talk?”

Louis stared at Liam’s shoulder, which he was eye level with, “No?”

“Is that a ‘no you’re not okay’ or a ‘no you don’t need to talk’?” Liam’s voice was rough with sleep. God Louis missed sleep.

“The first one,” Louis said, voice hardly audible over the traffic outside.

Liam shifted on his side and pulled Louis hands away from his mouth, where he’d been biting his nails. “What’s up? Existential crisis time?”

“Nah, it’s just been a weird day. I felt more like a proper vampire than I have done before. I dunno, that girl, that _Restless_ , she just looked so scared of me. I don’t want to scare people.” He pouted and buried his face in Liam’s shoulder.

He felt Liam ruffle his hair, “I don’t really know what to say, mate. You’re a good guy, everyone that matters knows it.”

“I know, I just need to mope.” He looked up at Liam, “Mope with me? You can sleep mope, I don’t mind.”

Liam chuckled, “Yeah, alright. Sleep moping it is, shuffle up.”

After a few moments of silence Louis muttered, “Thanks man.” He lay awake in the small room as Liam breathed deeply beside him, staring at the shadows on the wall.

~

“I was looking for you this morning. Saw you in bed with Liam, should I be jealous?” Harry asked him, voice light as they loaded the dishwasher.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s attempted nonchalance. “ _No_. Don’t be daft. I just needed, I dunno.” He shrugged, “Some human time.”

Harry nodded, head hung low. “Right. Human time, ‘course.” Harry’s voice was hard as he separated the cutlery.

Louis licked his lips, gently nudging Harry’s shin with his foot. “Hey, this was my choice wasn’t it? I know it was the right one but you’ve gotta let me have my weak moments.”

Harry nodded again, eyes downcast. He looked so disheartened that Louis pressed closer, rose to his tiptoes and kissed Harry’s cheek, “Don’t frown, Haz. You’re mine, I’m yours. Forever, I promise.”

“I know. God, I just don’t want you to begrudge me,” Harry said, rubbing his thumb lightly over Louis wrist.

“’Begrudge’? That’s not possible,” Louis replied, smiling fondly. “C’mon. You’ve got a shift later, yeah? Let’s do something fun before you have to go in.”

Harry’s eyes glimmered, “Well, there is this new petting zoo that’s opened up outside the city.”

“Petting zoo?”

“I like the baby goats.”

Louis held down a grin, “Of course you do. Get your coat, then. You’ve pulled.”

~

One of the perks of not needed to sleep, Louis found, was that he had no trouble finding time to do all of his course work. Two months into term and he was top of his class, somewhere he never thought he’d be. He was doing so well that when his lecturer posted the castings for their first term assessment play Louis was ecstatic to find out he been given one of the lead roles.

Louis slammed open the front door, “Guys! Guys, you’ll never guess what’s happened. Harry! I got the lead!”

He burst into the living room to find Harry reading in the corner and Zayn settled on the floor, doodling in his sketchbook.

“Lead?” Zayn looked up at him. “For what, mate?”

Harry closed his book and chucked it to the side. “For that play you auditioned for?” he asked, excitedly. “You got it?”

Louis nodded, grin covering his face.

Harry raised his arms in the air as Zayn shook his head, turning back to his drawings, “I knew it! I knew you could do it, Lou. Didn’t I say?”

Louis laughed, “You did.” He continued to grin as Harry kissed the top of his head. The sound of Harry’s phone ringing filled the room. Harry pulled it out of his back pocket and looked confusedly at the screen. “Okay?” Louis asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows, giving Louis a quick look, “Oh, yeah. It’s just Gemma. She never calls. I should take it, sorry.”

“No worries,” Louis said, sitting down as Harry set the phone to his ear.

“Hey Gemma, what’s up?” Harry frowned at the floor. “What?” he said, his voice suddenly filled with urgency. Louis stilled on the sofa, staring up as Harry caught his eye. “When? Are you … Yeah … Yeah … No, I can. Are you alright?” Harry turned to Louis, reaching out with his arm. Louis stood up, taking his hand. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew what Gemma was calling about. “I suppose that’s … Yeah. Listen, Gem, I can come over … No … Right … No, it’s fine. That makes sense … Okay. Give me a call, yeah? … Alright, yeah … You too … Bye, Gem.”

Harry hung up and blinked down at his phone. Louis saw Zayn stand up slowly in his periphery vision. He squeezed Harry’s hand, ducking his head to look Harry in the eye, “Harry?”

“That was –” Harry started, voice rough. He coughed, “That was Gemma. Mum – My mum’s dead.”

The room suddenly seemed too quiet. Louis’ heart sunk, “Oh, God. I’m sorry.”

“Mate, that’s terrible news,” Zayn said softly.

Harry took a hold of Louis’ shoulder, as if trying to anchor himself. The bright light shining through the window reflected in his watery eyes.

Louis pulled him down on to the sofa, “Harry, shit. Do you want me to drive you over there? We can be there in, like, 20 minutes.”

Harry shook his head, “Fuck. I don’t know.” His voice cracked, “Louis, I don’t know. What do I do? Tell me what to do.” He covered his face with his hands, “I don’t know what to do. My mum.”

Louis looked to Zayn for help, who seemed just as lost as he felt. He moved closer to Harry on the sofa, wrapping his arms around him. “Harry, baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” 

The clock on the wall ticked loudly as Harry cried, “I’m not – It’s not like I’m surprised. I mean, I’ve been expecting it but -” He choked on his words.

“It’s still a shock,” Louis finished.

Zayn left the room quietly, with a quick look to Louis. Harry curled up in his arms, sniffling weakly. They stayed like that for a while, Louis rocking him gently, like a child.

“She said,” Harry started after several minutes, voice loud in the silence that had fallen around them, “I shouldn’t go over. Too many people.”

Louis’ hands tightened in Harry’s shirt, “Shit, of course.”

“S’alright. I’ll stay with you,” he said, words muffled against Louis’ skin.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, blinking rapidly. “You stay with me, Haz.”

The next few days were quiet, filled with gentle movements, tender touches and comforting whispers. It unnerved Louis, to see Harry at such a loss. He was so used to Harry’s soft determination that the absent look in his eyes was frightening.

The funeral was a discreet, family affair. The five boys sat at the back of the church for the service, Harry keeping a tight grip on Louis’ hand throughout it all. When everyone shuffled out of the church Harry lingered behind the other boys, scared that one of his relatives might recognise him.

“Harry,” a warm voice echoed around the church walls.

Louis watched as Harry smiled for the first time in days. “Gemma,” he croaked. The two of them hugged tightly. Louis nodded politely to Richard, Gemma’s husband, who was hovering behind her shoulder, looking uncomfortable. Richard was a stark reminder to Louis of how coming out as a vampire wasn’t always met with good grace. Richard had never been anything but perfectly civil to Harry or Louis, but Louis knew he’d never be anything more than that either.

“Harry, love, I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to see you,” Gemma said. The harsh light beaming through the glass windows illuminated her aging skin. She took Harry’s face in her hands, “It’s just been madness with everyone coming down to visit.” Her eyes flicked over Harry’s features, “How have you been? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m – Yeah. Louis’ been looking after me.” Harry reached out for Louis’ hand, pulling him closer.

Gemma smiled kindly over to him, “Of course he has.” She sighed, “Oh, come here, you lovely thing.” She pulled Harry in for another hug. Louis listened to her whispering in Harry’s ear, “She would’ve been so proud of you. She _was_ so proud of you.”

When they pulled apart the boys all averted their gaze as Harry coughed and wiped his eyes. “We should, er – We should probably be going,” he mumbled, waving his hands towards the small crowd outside.

Gemma nodded, “I suppose.” She leant forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, doing the same for Louis. “Thanks for coming boys,” she smiled to them all, giving a little wave as she and Richard left.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist as Harry turned towards him.

“Come on,” Niall said. “Let’s head off. This place is a bit gothic for my liking.” Liam laughed half-heartedly and they all followed Niall out.

They were walking back to Zayn’s car when Harry asked Louis quietly, “Do you think she remembered me? Before she died?”

Louis tightened his hand around Harry’s waist, “I don’t think she ever forgot you, love.”

~

Louis sighed loudly, tapping his foot and checking his watch for the third time in as many minutes. He was waiting on the High Street for Harry, who was at the barbers, to do some early Christmas shopping but Harry was taking longer than Louis had thought. In the end Louis decided to head towards the barbers and meet Harry half way. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down a side street short cut.

He was singing a song that Harry had played for him that morning quietly under his breath. He smiled behind his unnecessary scarf at the memory of Harry dragging him to sit down next to their ancient piano and smiling shyly up at him through his eyelashes.

“It’s for you,” he’d said. “I think – I think it’s good.” He’d bitten his lip, pressing his fingers to the piano keys, “ _My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships …”_ Louis had watched him, a lump in his throat throughout the song. It had been beautiful.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he was shouldered by a passer-by.

“Watch it!” he said. The guy that had knocked him stopped in the alley, along with his four mates. Louis suddenly became aware of how deserted the place was. As they glared at him and started to stride towards him, almost as a pack, Louis was slightly embarrassed at his hope that Harry might appear to help him. He was a vampire, for pity’s sake, he could take them.

That’s when he saw them change. Their fangs extended and their eyes darkened.

“What’s that, little monster?” one of them said, voice low and mocking. “You threatening me?”

Louis’ eyes flicked between the group. He took a step back, “Guys, no. Let’s just talk –”

He was cut off, however, when one of the vampires to Louis’ left lunged for him. The vampire pulled Louis’ arms back, pushing him to his knees. The shock sent adrenaline running through his system and his own eyes blackened. He forced the other vampire away, sending her crashing into the wall as two others set on him.

Oh God, Louis thought, he couldn’t die. He couldn’t leave Harry by himself, not so soon after his mum.

It all happened in a blur of grunting, yelling and scraping. Louis started to panic when the first vampire, the one that had knocked him, pulled him out of the grip of the other two and clamped his hands down on Louis’ head. Louis tried to take the opportunity to break free but he couldn’t shake the hold. He yelled loudly as the pressure on his head intensified.

Black spots clouded his vision. As the pain became almost unbearable he lashed out in a last ditch attempt to free himself. He felt his fist connect with something, and connect hard. The pressure on his head lifted and he blinked his vision clear, lying on the pavement. Louis immediately scrambled to his feet and ran out of the ally. He didn’t stop running until he saw Harry. Harry smiled obliviously when he saw him.

Louis gripped his arm tightly. “Harry!” he gasped.

Harry frowned at him, looking amused, “Louis.”

“There – Vampires!” Louis flapped his hands.

There was a pause. “Um. You’re just realising this now?” Harry laughed awkwardly.

“What?” Louis shook Harry’s arm, “No, you twat, _other_ vampires. I punched one in the face.”

“Others? You punched them in the face?” Harry cocked his head, giving Louis a mock stern look, “That’s a tad rude, Lou.”

Louis huffed, “It wasn’t rude. He was trying to pull my head off!”

Harry’s head jerked towards him, suddenly angry, “Tried to – Louis, are you okay?” His eyes were black.

Louis nodded as Harry pulled him closer, taking Louis’ face in his hands and checking for wounds “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a little shocked. I’ve never hit anyone before.”

“Are they still around?” Harry asked, looking around and wrapping a protective arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“I don’t know. I ran off after.”

Harry looked at him for a moment, before nodding, “Right, c’mon then. We should tell the others.”

~

“Are they going to attack you? Like what happened to Harry?” Liam said after Harry told them what happened.

Zayn spoke up from near the window. He was fiddling with his glasses as he gazed onto the street outside. “Not necessarily. They might’ve been trying to make a point, if they’re new. Moving territory can sometimes be a delicate thing.”

Louis huffed out a laugh, “Well, they didn’t seem the delicate sort to me.”

“I have to say, Lou, I’m bloody impressed,” Zayn commented, turning towards him with a smile covering his face. “Not many fledglings could survive an attack from a gang like that.”

Louis preened, raising his eyebrows at Niall in the corner. Niall sent an unimpressed look his way. He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, you might not have been impressed if you were there. It was a master class in how to flail blindly and accidently hit your target.” He pulled a face, “Still a talent, though,”

“Don’t talk yourself down, I couldn’t have done it.” Harry grumbled. He let out a frustrated growl, “God, I should’ve been there with you.”

“But you’re a great wimp, aren’t you?” Louis smiled over to him.

Harry pulled him down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “You used to be scared of me,” he said pathetically

“My mistake,” Louis sighed.

Niall scoffed, although his eyes crinkled with a smile, “You two sicken me.”

“How are you all so calm!?” Liam shouted, interrupting them with an expression of disbelief. He pulled at his hair, “Why are all the other vampires out to get you?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Li,” Niall laughed.

Zayn frowned and walked over to Liam, giving Niall a whack on the arm on the way, “Niall, give him a break. To be fair, he hasn’t met any friendly vampires other than us.”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “You’re not that friendly, Zayn,” he muttered under his breath.

Harry shifted on the sofa, leaning around Louis to look at Liam. “They do exist, Liam. I mean,” he flicked his finger towards the window, “there’s Miles and Maria down near the riverside. _And_ Patrick’s got his new lot a bit out of town.”

Zayn nodded, turning to Niall, “Maybe we could give Pat a call, see if he’s free later?”

Niall ran his thumb across his lip, shaking his head, “Not tonight, I’m busy.”

“When are you not busy then?” Zayn asked

“I dunno.”

“Could you perhaps find out?” Zayn replied. Louis could tell he was becoming annoyed quickly. He glanced at Harry behind him.

“Why does it matter, it’s not urgent,” Niall complained, folding his arms and chewing the inside his cheek.

Zayn shook his head. “It matters because Liam needs to see that there are more good vampires about!” he almost yelled, eyes fierce.

Louis licked his lips when he heard Harry murmur quietly, “Louis too.”

Niall scoffed, pointing his finger at Liam as he spoke angrily to Zayn, “He knows there are, he knows us. Why’s it so important?” Louis had only ever seen Niall look so imposing when they’d been on hunts. He was suddenly reminded how dangerous the man could be.

“He needs to know more about vampire life, if he’s going to be living with us!” Zayn stepped closer to Niall.

Louis spoke down to his hands, “I’d quite like to know more about vampire life. I _am_ a vampire.” He shrugged and felt Harry’s lips against the back of his neck.

“Why are you so invested in Liam anyway?” Niall carried on, ignoring them. “He’s just some mortal. Jesus,” he spat out, looking disgusted. He shook his head and stormed out of the room, shoving Zayn hard on the way out.

There was a pause as they all listen to Niall slam the front door. “Did I do something?” Liam asked, completely nonplussed.

“No,” Zayn said, glowering at the door Niall just left through. “Niall’s just a foul being sometimes. C’mon,” he growled, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him out of the room.

Louis slide off Harry’s lap, curling up and wriggling his feet under Harry’s thigh. “What was that about?” he asked, frowning at the room.

Harry shrugged, “I think Niall’s just getting a bit paranoid. He and Zayn are so close and now he’s your Sire and Liam’s here. I reckon he’s getting a bit jealous.”

“Jealous?” Louis laughed. “Of Liam?” He sat forward, “Wait, he’s not mad at me, is he?”

Harry laughed, rubbing Louis’ leg, “No! No, how could he be, Lou? He loves you. No, I meant that, you know, they’ve had decades together, him and Zayn. It’s bound to be a bit … tender.”

“Er.” Louis asked, puzzled, “What is?”

“Zayn,” Harry said simply, as if it were obvious. Louis gave him a blank look. Harry rolled his eyes, “ _liking Liam_.”

Louis jaw dropped, “What!? Zayn likes – Seriously? But not, like, _bond_ stuff?”

“Nah. It’s a once in a lifetime thing. His bond’s gone. But not everything’s about that.”

“Speak for yourself,” he mumbled. He chewed on his nails, “I’m not sure Liam’s entirely aware of all of that, you know.”

“No,” Harry sighed, pulling Louis against his chest. “I’m not convinced Zayn is either, to be honest.” He shifted, kissing the top of Louis’ head. “But seriously, Lou, well done for today. I feel better knowing you can look after yourself.”

Louis smiled, tracing a pattern against Harry’s stomach, “I’m not some fairy princess you know.”

“I know, but, I couldn’t be without you. I don’t know how Zayn did it,” Harry said, voice soft. “I’ll do anything for you, Louis.” He squeezed Louis closer. “That includes ripping another vampire’s head off.”

Louis laughed, “You say the nicest things to me.”

Harry smiled down at him but the smile vanished from his face as he said, “I’d raise hell on earth to save you.”

Louis blinked up at him. “I know,” he said. “It scares me.” He ran a hand through Harry’s hair, tugging gently at the newly cut curls.

“No it doesn’t.” Harry’s deep voice washed over him.

“No. It doesn’t. I’d do the same.” Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s pale face and smiled faintly, “Speaking of raising hell on earth.” Harry raised his eyebrows. Louis grinned and continued, “How would you like to meet my mother this weekend?”

Harry let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head. His eyes glimmered at Louis before he cackled and left the room, shoulders shaking as he laughed.

Louis followed him, smiling widely, and teased “What? Why are you laughing? That’s a legitimate question!”

~

Louis sat nervously in between Harry and Lottie at the dinner table. He’d been sinking further and further into his seat as the night went on. His mum had started to grill Harry as soon as they’d walked through the door. Now she’d decided to harass him with questions over dinner.

“So, you’re a music student Harry?” she asked. Harry nodded, sipping at his glass of wine. “What are you going to do with that, then?”

“Mum,” Louis groaned, exasperatedly.

“What?” Jay feigned innocence. “I’m allowed to ask aren’t I?”

Harry smiled as the twins giggled behind their hands, “It’s fine. Um, I really want to do writing, actually.”

“Oh, really?” Jay raised her eyebrows. Louis tapped his feet nervously under the table.

“Yeah,” Harry drew out his answer. “I mean, I know it’ll be hard but it’s all that I’m good at to be honest.”

Louis frowned, looking over to Harry, whose face was crumpled in thought. “That’s not true, love.” Harry beamed at him. Louis blushed as he felt his mother’s gaze on him, “But he is brilliant at writing, mum. I’ve heard his songs. They’re amazing.”

Jay hummed. “Are your family musical?” she asked, cutting up her roast potatoes.

“Er,” Harry paused, eyes flicking to Louis. Louis mentally kicked himself. Why hadn’t he warned his mother about this? Harry carried on, “They – Yes. My dad was in a brass band.” Lottie scoffed next to him, making Louis scowl.

“That’s interesting. You don’t hear much of that anymore. They support you, then?”

Louis watched as Harry chewed slowly. He was about to interrupt when Harry said, voice level, “I’m sure they would have. Both my parents are dead.”

“Oh,” Jay raised her hand to her mouth. “Oh, Harry. Sorry, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have pushed –”

Harry waved her off, “It’s fine, really.”

As everyone continued to eat Jay glared at Louis. He responded with a shrug. After dinner they spent several hours chatting. Louis was impressed at Harry’s improvisation skills as he charmed his mother and sisters with a completely made up story of how they met.

It was odd, having Harry here, in the house he grew up in, meeting his family. He had expected Harry to feel completely out of place but he didn’t. He fit in just right.

They settled down to watch the twins’ DVD of ‘Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs’ and Louis curled himself next to Harry on the sofa. As the girls giggled and Harry’s deep laugh vibrated through Louis’ body he spied his mother staring at them. The light from the telly cast a shadow over her face but Louis could tell she was smiling. He bit the inside of this cheek, trying hard not to grin and turned his attention back to the screen.

Later he found himself alone with his mother in the kitchen. “So,” he said, smiling and dragging out the word. “What do you think? He’s lovely, isn’t he?”

Jay turned and lent against the counter, giving Louis a long look. “I can see that he adores you,” she said, frowning. “There’s just something … funny about him.”

Louis’ shoulders sunk. God, he thought, of course she would notice something was off. He blinked, running a hand across his face. “There’s something funny about me.”

She looked up, eyes travelling across his face. “Yes,” she said. Her voice sounded off in Louis’ ears.

He sighed, not knowing what to say. “Mum, I love you. I don’t tell you enough but I do. I’ll always be here.”

“Louis.” He looked at his mum, properly looked at her for the first time in a long while and could finally see it. She looked terrified.

He rushed out, “Any decisions that I’ve made, they’ve not been to hurt you. I _never_ want to hurt you, mum, or the girls.” He felt tears fill his eyes. His voice cracked as he said, “I’m still the same. I’ll always be the same.”

Jay stepped closer, taking hold of Louis’ arms. Louis felt her jerk at his cold skin. He looked down at the floor to avoid seeing her face. She whispered, “What have you done?”

Louis lent forward, burying his face in his mothers’ hair. “I can’t say, not now,” he said, voice small. He sniffed and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not – I will tell you, I promise.”

He felt her kiss the side of his head, skin wet from her tears. “My baby,” she whimpered, squeezing him tightly.

Harry walked through the door, stopping short when he saw them. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t – Er. It’s getting late. Might wanna head back.” Louis could tell from the tone of his voice that he’d heard their conversation.

“Right,” Jay sniffed, running a hand across Louis’ jaw as she stepped away. She walked over to Harry and gave him a loose hug. “Nice to finally meet you, Harry.”

Harry smiled, ducking his head, “You too, Jay. Thank you for having me.” As Jay smiled and nodded, Louis felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Harry waited patiently by his run down car as Louis said goodbye to his family, kissing and hugging anybody that he came across until he was sure he’d seen all of them. As they pulled away from the drive Louis waved back at the house, trying to keep himself composed in front of his sisters.

Louis calmed down on the long drive home, feeling better after telling his mum at least something. When they finally pulled up outside their house he turned to Harry in the driver’s seat and smiled. “Home again. You survived!” he teased.

 “Don’t be so mean, they were lovely,” Harry said. “Eventually,” he added, smirking.

Louis laughed, “Yeah, I know. I’m just relieved it’s done. You did really well.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled at him as he thinned his lips and shrugged, “Well. I try.” He paused, levelling Louis with a serious look, “You alright?”

“Yeah. I am. I’m fine, promise” Louis smiled. He leaned over, pressing his hand to Harry’s chest and kissing him lightly on the lips. He felt Harry’s hand come up to rest at his side, gripping tightly.

Louis closed his eyes as the kiss became more heated, opening his mouth and letting their tongues slide together. He pulled Harry’s hair, trying to get him closer.

“Lou,” Harry murmured against his lips. Louis ignored him in favour of sucking on his bottom lip. “Louis. Lou.”

He groaned, “What?”

Harry stared at him, mouth red and pupils large, “We can’t stay in the car all night.”

“No?” Louis pouted. Harry’s eyes travelled down to focus on his lips. Louis moved suddenly so he was straddling Harry, the steering wheel digging into his back. He extended his fangs. “I don’t see why not.” He moved so his face was a hair’s width away from Harry’s and dragged one of his fangs along Harry’s lip.

Harry moaned, pushing his head back into the headrest, eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them again, they were pitch black. Louis grinned and forced their lips together. Harry pushed his hands underneath Louis’ top, groaning into his mouth. Louis pressed his tongue further into Harry’s mouth and Harry whimpered loudly when Louis drew his fang across Harry’s tongue, sending blood flowing into the kiss.

“Fuck,” Harry whined, grabbing Louis’ head and pulling him closer.

They were so consumed with each other that neither of them noticed someone approaching the window. The loud bang when they hit the window pane caused both Harry and Louis to jump. Louis swore as he bashed his thigh on the gear stick.

They jerked their heads to the window to see their friend Harman grinning at them, thumbs up through the glass. Louis quickly retracted his fangs, the dark disguising the worst of it. He swung the car door open and jumped out.

“Fuck you, Harman!” he yelled at the man’s retreating back. He received a loud cackle and the middle finger in return.

Harry joined him on the cold pavement and sighed, “Before I met you, no one would’ve been able to sneak up on me like that, let alone some mortal.” He kissed Louis’ cheek, running a hand up his arm. “You, Sir, are a distraction.”

Louis rolled his eyes and walked to the front door, “My eternal apologies. Of course, you’re nothing but a fantastic influence yourself.”

Harry laughed behind him as he opened the door, “That’s right.”

When they stepped through the door they were greeted by Niall and Liam sitting on the stairwell, deep in conversation.

“Wotcher,” Louis said to the two of them as Harry took his jacket.

“Alright gents,” Niall replied, brightly. He gave Liam a pat on the leg and winked before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Harry and Louis shared a look and Harry tilted his head slightly. Understanding what he meant, Louis nodded and watched as he strode off down the dark corridor after Niall.

Louis remained standing, staring at Liam biting his nails. “So,” he started.

“He was just apologising,” Liam said. “For the other day.”

“Right.” When Liam continued to bite his nails Louis frowned and sat down next to him.

“He’s quite clever, really,” Liam mumbled. Louis ducked his head, listening to Liam’s steady heartbeat. He could hear Niall questioning Harry about their trip from down the hall. “It’s weird. You forget it most of the time but they’re actually old. They’ve all lived through a lot of stuff.”

Louis hummed, “You look troubled, young Payne.”

Liam smiled down at his fingers, “I guess I am.” He grimaced. “Niall said – He thinks that Zayn might like me.”

Louis smirked at Liam’s horrified expression. “I’m sorry,” he deadpanned. “What a terrible thing that’s happened to you.”

Liam glared at him, unimpressed, “Is he even, like – He’s not gay. He was telling me about his girlfriend.”

“I think –” Louis tapped his lip for a moment, “I don’t think he’s too fussy. I mean, like you said, he’s lived for years. Centuries. I reckon his above such non-issues as gender.” Liam worried his bottom lip and Louis felt a wave of fondness wash over him. “The more important question, Liam, is since when were you bothered if another guy liked you, huh? Have I been rubbing off on you?” Louis said mischievously, giving Liam a nudge.

Liam sat back on the step, shaking his head and attempting to straighten his shirt, “No, it’s not – It’s just –” He turned to Louis, flush colouring his cheeks, “He’s kind of exotic, isn’t he? Mysterious and stuff. Like, from another time.”

Louis muffled a laugh, “If you say so, Li.” He gave the corridor a cursory look, “Where is he anyway?”

“Gone to pay your friends a visit,” Liam muttered.

At that moment the front door swung open in front of them and Zayn walked through. “Speak of the devil,” Louis grinned.

Zayn’s eyes flicked between him and Liam, “Talking about me?”

Louis smirked, “All good things.” Zayn’s jaw hardened and Louis coughed, “So, you sort them out?”

Zayn shrugged and toed off his shoes, “Yeah, I had a word. I’m about six times the age of the oldest, so they listened pretty well.” He looked at Louis, “You don’t need to worry about them anymore, Lou, okay?”

Louis swallowed and nodded at Zayn. He coughed, trying to change steer the conversation back to Liam, “Got a bit of clout, do we Zayn?” He elbowed Liam, “You taking notes?”

Liam flushed and mumbled something about doing some seminar work before he headed upstairs. Louis cackled as Zayn scowled at him, “What are you doing?”

He stood up and headed to join Niall and Harry in the kitchen, “Just speeding up the process, Granddad.”

~

It was an ordinary day when it happened. Quiet. Inconsequential.

They were all walking back from campus after a few drinks when Liam hung back to chat to someone from his course. “Guys, wait up!” he yelled and pulled his hood up against the rain that had just started before stepping into the road to cross.

The second Liam’s foot touched the tarmac, Louis saw the car racing towards them. His chest seized up and he screamed to Liam at the top of his lungs, but it was too late. Even with their super speed none of them could get to him fast enough. The sound of Liam’s body hitting the windscreen rang in Louis’ ears, loud against the patter of rain. He could make out the crunch of the individual bones in Liam’s body cracking as he watching his friend fall to the ground.

Louis ran over, dropping to his knees in the road. “Shit. Fucking shit. Li, mate,” he said, grabbing on to Liam’s clothes. He tried not to move him too much as he shook his shoulders. “Man, open your eyes. Liam. Fuck,” he cried out, voice cracking.

“Fuck,” Niall crouched down opposite Louis, reaching out to touch Liam’s face. “Is he breathing?” he asked, voice wavering.

“Oh, God, no,” Louis sobbed.

“Turn him,” Zayn said, voice desperate. “Niall, turn him.”

Louis turned to Niall, “Save him, please.”

“We can’t,” Harry said. He was standing behind Louis, looking wide-eyed at the scene.

Zayn grabbed Harry’s arm, “We’re invincible. It’s what we do!”

Louis sniffed, blinking his eyes clear. He looked down at Liam who was lying still on the ground. There wasn’t any blood. He just wasn’t moving. Louis couldn’t hear his heartbeat.

“Zayn. There’s too many people,” Harry replied. His voice was calm and quiet as he eyed the small crowd forming around them.

“What is the point!?” Louis shouted at them, tears in his eyes. “If you can’t save him, what is the point of you?” He kept a strong grip on Liam’s shirt. He couldn’t let go, if he let go, he’d never get him back.

“Liam, can you hear me?” Niall shook Liam again, though he knew it wouldn’t make any difference.

“Niall, please,” Zayn crouched down next to Niall. “Please, we have to save him.”

“Louis,” Niall turned to him in a panic. “You know him best. Would he want this?”

Louis felt a wave of anger wash through him. Why were they upset? They weren’t allowed to be upset, Liam was his. _His_ friend. He needed them to be strong, to make the decision. “I don’t know,” he whimpered. “Harry, do something.”

Harry looked at him, expression torn. After several long seconds of deliberation, he knelt down next to Louis, wrapping his large hand around Louis’ wrist. “Fuck, turn him,” he said at last, brow furrowed. “I’ll turn him.”

Niall looked around, “But the people.”

Harry shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. C’mon, we need to go. Now!” With that he lifted Liam into his arms and started to stride away. As they all quickly began to follow him the crowd around them started to yell. Zayn warded them off for a moment with a terrifying growl. If Louis hadn’t been so focused on where Liam’s hand was hanging, limp, as Harry carried him, he would’ve been impressed.

Harry carried Liam’s lax body in his arms like a child as they ran down endless back alleys. They lost the small crowd quickly, none of them able to keep up. Harry laid Liam down, gently, on the damp floor of the abandoned garage block they’d ended up in.

Louis dragged his hand through his hair as Harry tilted Liam’s head. “Hurry up,” Niall muttered, eyes frantic. Harry looked over to Louis, their gaze meeting briefly. In that moment Louis knew, this had to happen. Liam couldn’t die. Not like that, not for no reason. _Not so soon._

Harry’s fangs extended and his ducked his head.

The other three all stood around, nervously shifting as they watched Harry. Louis didn’t let himself think, he just focused on Liam’s neck and waited.

Harry sat up again bringing a shaking hand up for push his hair back. He said, voice raspy, “Okay. We’ve done what we need to do. Let’s get him home.”

“We can’t just carry him through the streets,” Niall whispered, dully. Zayn lent back against the garage wall, face hidden in the shadows.

Louis sank to his knees near Liam’s head, staring down at his lifeless face, “Harry go get your car. We can take him to the road and drive him back from there.” Harry nodded and, with a squeeze of Louis’ shoulder, ran off into the black night.

~

The next morning Louis was sitting on the floor of Liam’s bedroom, curled in on himself, gazing at Liam’s still body on the bed. Harry knocked on the door lightly, carrying a cup of tea. He walked over and sat down next to Louis. “Might help you feel better,” he said, kissing the side of Louis’ head.

“I’ll feel better when he wakes up,” Louis replied, resolutely.

Harry took a hold of his hand and entwined their fingers together, “It could take a while. Maybe let someone else watch him for a bit?”

Louis shook his head, eyes welling with tears, “No, I need to be here. This is my fault. I’m the one that –”

“Lou, no,” Harry cut him off, pulling him close as he cried. “It was an accident, alright. You couldn’t have changed anything.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. He felt Harry’s hand run through his hair. “I suppose. What if he would’ve rather, like, stayed dead through?” He said, voice cracking. “What if he hates me? I can’t – He can’t –”

Harry growled deep in his chest, “He could never hate you, love. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Louis’ voice was small when he replied, “You don’t know that.”

“I do. I do know it. I’ll look after him.” Louis stared at Harry’s pale wrists in the light. He sounded so sure that Louis found himself believing it.

It was another day before Liam woke up. Niall was with him at the time, Harry having finally convinced Louis to head downstairs for a rest. The main memory Louis had from that night was that Liam hadn’t screamed. His fist clenched in the bed sheets, his face was scrunched up, but no sound passed his lips. It made Louis’ stomach turn. He prayed his hadn’t made a huge mistake.

~

Three Years Later

 

“Liam! Liam, come on!” Louis yelled.

“Louis, he can hear you. You really don’t need to shout,” Niall smirked at him.

He stuck out his tongue, “I want to get there before all the good freebies are gone.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, playing with the collar of Louis’ jacket. Liam came bounding down the stairs, “Sorry, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Zayn stepped in front of the door as they all moved forward, “One moment. Can we just go over it again?”

They all groaned. Niall grumbled, “Come on, man. We all know the deal.”

“It’s Li and Louis’ first time. I just want to make sure,” Zayn said calmly. “Louis, Liam, are you both clear?”

Louis rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, “We’re freshers. We’ve missed out on halls and got set up together. We’ll join a few clubs, make a few friends, bob’s your uncle, everyone’s happy.”

Liam folded his arms. “And we’re incredibly hung over. That’s why we look shit, definitely nothing to do with us being undead,” he teased, sharing a look with Louis.

Zayn nodded distractedly, opening the door, “Right. Maybe don’t even mention the undead thing.”

“No shit,” Niall sighed as they all chuckled, following Zayn out.

As they walked towards their new fake campus, Louis took hold of Harry’s hand, smiling. Harry beamed over to him as Liam, Zayn and Niall made quiet conversation. “Quite the nice little coven we’ve got for ourselves, don’t you think?”

Louis laughed, “Not too bad.”

He knew it was only the beginning, that they had an eternity of living ahead of them but, right now, eternity was looking pretty good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is with a heavy heart that I’ve decided this will be my final One Direction fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who’s ever read even a couple of lines of anything I’ve written. I really do truly appreciate every single hit, kudos and comment. I’ve had a brilliant time writing this stuff but, I’m afraid, no more. 
> 
> I’m totally aware that Louis collaborated on writing Strong, not Harry, but I don’t care, alright? It works for my story, man.


End file.
